Old Memories, New Friends
by Hakureisaiga
Summary: Two friends are suddenly wake up in the Naruto universe and meets a five-year-old Naruto. Retaining some of their memories of them watching the show, they strive to change the future of those around them and who they can in contact with. OcxKinxTenten
1. A Whole New World

_**Hakureisaiga- When Hinata was hurt and supposedly died, I was kinda pissed and made this story about 2 characters based on me and my mutual Naruto/Bleach friend and put ourselves in the anime. But all is not well with it, there are some changes to us and we happen to lose our memories of everything except our names and Naruto's past. So enjoy and it is a double update!**_

"Ugh!" I groaned, "Man, I gotta take a Tylenol or something because my damn head is killing me!" I looked around to find myself surrounded in a playground and next to me was a chibified Daniel.

"What the hell, Daniel, wake up!" I shouted.

Daniel woke up with a start, "What?"

He took one look at me and said, "What the fuck, you are chibified!" We stood and ran to a nearby river and looked at ourselves to see that we are revered back to five years old.

"Okay, this is totally freaking weird. What the hell happened to us?" Daniel asked.

"I have no idea, but don't you think there is something familiar about this." I replied to him.

Suddenly a voice boomed out, "Hey, who are you two?" We both turned to see a 5-year-old blond boy with cerulean eyes and fox-like whiskers on each of his cheeks.

"Holy crap, we're in Naruto!" we both said.

"Okay, Daniel, luckily I've been writing stories for , so your new name is Seito Kamuya and mine's Takeshi Murama." As soon as Naruto appeared, we turned to him, "Who are you?" I said ironically, knowing his name.

Naruto flashed his trademark fox grin and said, "I am Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage."

We smiled at the hyperactive soon-to-be ninja, "My name is Takeshi Murama, my friend's Seito Kamuya." Naruto asked, "Are you new in Konoha."

Seito said, "You could say that."

Naruto said, "Well, let me give you a tour.

Suddenly my stomach growled loudly and I blushed with embarrassment, "Uh, how about we get something to eat first?" Naruto and Seito both roared in laughter as Naruto led us off to get the 'food of the gods'.

**20 minutes later-** We reached a familiar ramen stand. "This is Ichiraku Ramen, the best place for ramen!" Naruto said as he walked into the stand and took a seat. Seito and I followed suit, sitting on the opposite side of Naruto.

"Well, hello, Naruto-kun, I can do for you and your friends today." Teuchi said.

"I would like to order a miso ramen and barbecued pork ramen." Naruto replied.

Seito said, "I like a miso ramen also."

I said, "I would like two orders of teriyaki chicken bowls please."

Teuchi said, "Alright, Ayame, let's get to work."

Ayame shouted, "Hai, tou-san!"

They both turned to their respectful pots and began to cook. "So, Takeshi, are you and Seito going to become ninja?"

I thought, _"That is a good idea, we could be able to prevent Haku, Zabuza, Asuma and others from dying and probably we could be able to figure out why my memories of my life and this show are gone."_ I turned to Naruto and answered, "Yeah, we are, but we don't have a house to stay in or register at all."

Naruto said, "Don't worry after we eat, we'll see the old man Hokage!"

Seito said, "Cool, I'm gonna be a ninja."

Ayame suddenly appeared, "Here are you guys' orders! Dig on!"

The three friends broke their chopsticks and shouted, "Itadakimasu!" Teuchi and Ayame watched as the three friends ate heartily.

"_Now his life should be easier with his newfound friends."_ They both thought, smiling at the sight.

"Ahh, this is the best ramen ever, it seems your reputation precedes you and the beauty of your daughter." _**(A/N: I will switch to third-person now because it is uncomfortable for me to write I all the time)**_ Seito said, earning a smile from Teuchi and a blush from a 9-year-old Ayame.

"Heh, thanks, oji-san, we gotta see the Hokage now." Naruto said, paying the bill.

"You sure you don't want us to go with you, you probably be safer with us." Teuchi said worriedly.

Takeshi said, "We will be fine, oji-san." He nodded to his friends and sped off to the Hokage Tower.

**Hokage Tower-** "So you two want to be ninjas and join the Academy?" the Sandaime said, puffing his pipe. "That is right, oji-san." Naruto shouted excitedly.

The Hokage beamed at him, "Well, then Takeshi, Seito, you two will attend class first thing tomorrow."

Seito said, "Thanks, Hokage-oji-san, thanks a lot."

The Hokage thought, "_Finally he has friends. I hope that they will stay and make his life easier." _

Then Sarutobi said, "Now run along, you three, it is getting dark." The three boys nodded and let. "Inu, make sure that they are safe." The Hokage said to particularly no one until an ANBU with a dog's mask dispelled the genjutsu masking his signature. "Hai!" he said and disappeared.

"_Be careful, Naruto!"_ The Hokage prayed silently.

**Courtyard- **"So it's settled…tomorrow they will teach us the Henge no Jutsu and then we might have to change into some of the students to get some supplies to train. Most likely if we go as we are, we might get ripped off." Seito said.

Naruto nodded, "Right, then we plan to infiltrate and give the Academy an extreme makeover."

Takeshi said, "Let's get home before it gets too dark."

As soon as the three boys turned the corner, Takeshi and Seito were yanked away from Naruto while Naruto was thrown to the wall. "Are you two kids okay? Don't worry, we will get rid of the demon for hurting you two, okay?" a man said.

Seito's eyes focused to see a mob surrounding Naruto drawing out kunai, broken bottles and wakizashis. "No! Leave him alone! He's not a demon, he is just like us…humans." Seito shouted as a man kicked Naruto in the ribs.

Two men strode forward and held Takeshi and Seito against their will firmly. "Shut up or we will be forced to kill you two. The demon has put you under his spell and he has also killed our brothers, sisters, mothers, fathers, daughters and sons fighting to the death, most importantly our Yondaime. Now we will get our revenge and destroy the demon incarnate once and for all."

Takeshi struggled against his captor and reared his head back, cracking the man's nose.

"Argh…you little shit!!" the man said, holding his nose.

Seito kicked his captor's nuts, making his captor drop him.

"Hehe, you just got nutchecked, jackass!" Seito said, taunting before running off with Takeshi into the crowd. "Stop! Yamedooooo! " Seito screamed out, "He is not a demon if he was, we would not be even alive today, so why are you calling him a demon for something that he is not?!"

A random woman shrieked, "Shut the hell up! That damn demon, the Kyuubi that killed my younger brother is sealed inside of him. If we kill him, the demon that resides within him dies too."

Takeshi said shakily, "WE will not let you kill Naruto. He is a good person and our friend, you assholes!!"

A chunin said, "Forget this shit! Die, demon!"

He threw a kunai at Naruto, who was currently unconscious. Instantly Takeshi moved Naruto and the kunai sunk into the ground, then Takeshi grabbed it and threw it back at the chunin, who was surprised and didn't have enough time to dodge.

The knife sunk into his throat and the chunin gurgled before falling to the earth, his life slowly ebbing away. Takeshi thought,_ "How the hell I do that? My body just moved out its own."_

He shook it off and quickly grabbed a fallen wakizashi in each hand, "Just go home and leave us alone!!" He roared.

Seito picked two kunai and stood in front of Naruto to emphasize Takeshi's declaration. One chunin scowled, "Hmph, there is no hope for you two…it was a waste to save you two demon lovers. Die!"

The man leaped at them only to be stopped by Seito, who stabbed him in the torso near his kidney. "Come on! They can't take us all on!" The mob charged at the two boys and a voice said, **"Do you want to live?"**

Takeshi and Seito looked at each other and both said, _"Yes, we both want to live and protect our friend."_

The voice replied, **"Then step forward and meet your destiny."**

Boldly, the two stepped into the light and they were brought back to the charging mob.

They looked at each other and proceeded to defend themselves until the Hokage's voice boomed out, "Enough! ANBU, take these insignificant bugs to Ibiki and tell them to have fun before killing them. Inu, take Naruto to the hospital!"

The ANBU removed the mob from the premises and the two bodies were disposed of with a low level Katon jutsu. "Are you two alright?" asked Sarutobi. Takeshi panted, "Physically, we are alright….but mentally….I am not."

The Hokage knelt down to their level and said, "The first kill is always the hardest to take, but it is part of a ninja's life. You did what you had to do to protect your friend and that is what counts the most."

Takeshi's eyes watered and tears fell down as he sobbed into the Hokage's chest and soon Seito followed suit afterwards. "Now go to the hospital and see Naruto."

**Hospital-** "Miraculously, the boy is very fine now, he should have died that day due to internal bleeding, but….it seems his…condition had healed up the rest of his injuries." The doctor said.

Takeshi said, "Sir, don't baby us, we both know about the Kyuubi no Kitsune being sealed inside of Naruto."

The Hokage said, "How did you find out?"

Takeshi said, "Obvious, Naruto's birthday is on October 10. People called him demon on a daily basis and there is only one demon that Konoha has ever come into contact with…the Kyuubi no Kitsune….plus a woman with black eyes and brown hair happened to shout it out."

Sarutobi said, "Neko!"

An ANBU with a cat mask came before the Hokage, "Hai, Hokage-sama!"

Sarutobi said, "Notify Ibiki that Mitsuki will be executed publicly for breaking a SS-rank law."

Neko nodded and shunshin to tell Ibiki the news.

"Well, then Naruto will be fine tomorrow basically." The doctor said.

The Hokage turned to him, "Thank you, Dr. Yakushi, you will be Naruto, Takeshi and Seito's personal doctor from now on."

Dr. Yakushi bowed, "As you wish, Lord Hokage!"

Sarutobi nodded and left with Seito, but Takeshi stayed behind for a minute, "Ano….Dr. Yakushi, can you teach me some basic medical jutsu?" the boy asked.

Yakushi stroked his grey-black beard, "I don't have time, but I am sure that my adopted son Kabuto may be able to help you, he's the best combat medic I have ever seen. Meet here at 7 am."

Takeshi bowed, "Arigotou, Yakushi-dono and can you keep this a secret? I don't want the Hokage to know just yet."

Yakushi smiled, "Your secret is safe with me, Takeshi-san."

Takeshi beamed at him and ran off. _"That boy and his friends…will do great things someday. They'll be a great ninja." T_he doctor thought to himself.

**Mindscape-** Drip, drip, drip….Naruto woke up, _"Takeshi? Seito? Anybody?!" _There was no answer except the constant dripping of water.

"_Great! I'm in a sewer. Can my day get any worse?!!"_ Naruto shouted out loud.

"**Being stuck inside of a whiny brat is worse than that petty shit you spewing out of your mouth…and for your information, this is your mind."** A voice gritted out.

Naruto turned to see big glowing red eyes and nine tails swishing back and forth in the cage. _"What the….you're…..y-you're."_ Naruto stammered.

" **The Kyuubi no Kitsune at your service."** The fox finished for its tenant with a mock bow.

"_So…it is true, I …really am….a monster….a demon."_ Naruto said, his head hung in defeat**. **

"**The hell you are!!! Just because I am sealed inside of you, you doesn't mean that you are me. You are only the holder, you are Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune."**

Naruto looked at the fox in surprise, _"Wow, I thought demons don't care about humans at all."_

The fox replied, **"Seeing you getting beaten and hated by those villagers and ninjas. What they did to you for the past five years…it kinda grows on you and makes you pity the victim." **

Naruto said, _"Next question…are you a boy or a girl?"_

The Kyuubi said, "**I am a girl and damn proud of it too!" **_**(A/N: Sorry, guys, but Kyuubi will be only a sister or mother type person this time around) **_Naruto muttered, _"Feh, tomboy."_ Kyuubi snapped her claws and transformed into a 14-year-old girl with a kimono embroidered with flames and foxes. She had flame red hair and a developing C-cup.

"_P-Pretty."_ Naruto said, his jaw slacked. Kyuubi blushed a bit and decided to use this to tease the jailor, _"Like what you see, Naruto-kun?"_ She pressed her chest against the bars and soon Naruto had a nosebleed propelling him backwards out of his mind.

Naruto woke up and mentally noted to get revenge on Kyuubi's trick. **"What? It was right there!"** the demoness said. Naruto looked around to see nobody with him**. **_**"Idiot, I am still in you, just think what you want to say to me.**__"_

Naruto shot back, _"Kyu-chan, I will get you for that. Revenge is coming your way."_

Kyuubi said, "**Yeah, yeah, keep dreaming!" **

Naruto rolled his eyes and shot off the mental link as Doctor Yakushi came in. "Hello, Naruto-kun, I am your doctor, Roku Yakushi." The doctor said with a smile.

Naruto donned on the mask and replied, "Hello, Yakushi-san, am I free to go?"

The doctor smiled, "Yes, you are, but I will escort you to the Academy today."

Naruto opened his mouth to ask about Takeshi and Seito, but the kind doctor read his mind, "Your two friends are already there and have only a few cuts and bruises from the mob attack."

Naruto let out a breather he had been holding in relief for the safety of his friends. "Okay, Yakushi-san, let's go. I can't miss my first day of ninja training at the Academy."

Yakushi tossed the boy a bundle of clothes for him to change into and when Naruto was finished, the two acquaintances walked to the Academy.

**Academy-** "Okay, class….uh, class, calm down." A silver-haired chunin said. He looked pleading at the other chunin.

The scarred chunin took a deep breath and shouted simultaneously, growing a big head, "SHUT UP!!!" The class instantly quieted down.

"Okay." The man said, "Today we have two new children joining the class and I will have them introduce themselves."

Seito stepped forward and said, "Name's Seito Kamuya and it is nice to meet you all."

Takeshi said, "Takeshi Murama, pleasure to meet you guys."

But both in their mind said, _"Fuck, I got to go to school…again."_

The chunin said, "I'm Iruka Umino, your schoolteacher and this is my fellow teacher and friend, Mizuki Touji. We are honored to have you here. Class, introduce yourselves."

A blonde-haired girl said, "I'm Ino Yamanaka."

Then both of the boys nodded although they knew her name and some of the classmates that were here due to an earlier awakening of their memories. After the class introduced themselves to the boys, Naruto walked in with . "Hey, Iruka-sensei, Mizuki-sensei." The boy shouted.

Iruka smiled at the boy and Mizuki had a frown on his face, but quickly changed it into a forced smile, however, the frown was seen by Naruto, Takeshi and Seito.

"_Bastard, note to self, make sure Mizuki is the first victim of my prank." _Takeshi said mentally.

Suddenly he heard someone chuckling and looked around the room to see no one chuckling at all. _"Huh, weird. Now I am hearing things, what is next? I can walk through solid rock?!"_ Takeshi thought to himself.

"Takeshi, you can sit by Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka said, "Seito, you can sit by Ino Yamanaka and Naruto, by Hinata Hyuga."

The three nodded and sat in their respected seats. Seito and Ino chatted with each other as did Takeshi and Sasuke did, but the Uchiha although was a little shy at first. Naruto tried to talk to Hinata, but she always seem to stutter and blush around him for no reason.

Iruka said, "Okay, class, time to learn the Henge no Jutsu."

Naruto listened intensely on the hand signs, but Iruka began to lecture on how it was utilized until Kyuubi called him back. **"Hey, Naruto, come in your mindscape."**

Naruto answered, _"Why?"_

Kyuubi said, **"Just come, damn it."**

Naruto thought of her cage and when he opened his eyes, he was in front of his demoness' cage. _"Okay, what is so important that you just dragged me in for, Kyu-chan?"_ he said.

Kyuubi huffed, **"I guess you don't want any training from me then." **

Naruto's face turned from anger to shock, _"What…..no, no,no! Bump the Henge, I will train with you then, Kyu-chan!" _Naruto said, waving his hands in the air.

Kyuubi inwardly smirked at the boy's antics, **"First off, come here. Don't worry, I don't bite…much."** The demoness said.

Naruto tentatively came forward to the cage and she tapped his chest. Suddenly a mark appeared on his chest, arms and legs and gravity immediately pull our young hero down to the water. _"What the hell did you do to me?!"_ Naruto shouted at the demoness.

"**I put gravity seals on your chest, arms and legs. The seals will automatically set your gravity after two months and doubled your weight. Now walk around until you get used to them." **Kyuubi explained, her nine tails swishing behind her.

Naruto struggled to stand for 20 minutes and walked around, then Kyuubi said, **"The point of the seals is to make you faster. Now drop and give me fifty!"**

Naruto grumbled, _"Stupid fox!"_

Kyuubi corrected him, **"Vixen and let's make it 100!" **

Naruto shouted, _"Son of a bitch!"_ He began to do his push-ups and then his sadist taskmaster made him do 100 sit-ups and balance on a materialized beam with one hand.

"**Alright, that is enough for today. Go back and listen to your sensei."** She ordered her tenant.

"_But….it has been three hours already, class should be over by now."_ Naruto said, confused.

Kyuubi replied,**"Time** **in your mind is much slower than in your world, so three hours in here in three minutes out there."** Naruto nodded, understanding her explanation and Kyuubi said, **"Now go!" **

Naruto said, _"Alright, but first…."_ Suddenly the sewer shimmered and changed, the cage was gone, replaced by a sunny field filled with trees and a large house along with a training area.

Kyuubi looked in awe and thanked Naruto with a hug. _"You're welcome, Kyu-chan. It is the least I can do for training me." _Naruto said.

Kyuubi said, **"Please, call me Kimiko." **

Naruto held her at arm's length, _"Fine, Kimi-chan, I will see you later."_ With that, Naruto faded into the black while Kimiko explored her new home.

**Classroom-** "Now the Henge no Jutsu is very useful in deception. Just hold the image of the person you desire, mold your chakra and then…." Iruka was covered in a cloud of smoke, which disappeared quickly to reveal him as Lord Hokage. "You have the Henge at your disposal. Now form a line and perform the Henge no Jutsu." Iruka said.

All of the students form a line and began to transform. Mostly all of the girls transformed into Sasuke perfectly, causing all of the boys and Hinata to sweatdrop.

Sasuke transformed into his idol, Itachi. Shikamaru turned into Iruka saying his favorite word and Choji henged into his dad.

"Seito Kamuya." Iruka called out.

Seito stepped forward and henged into Iruka. "Good, Seito, but try to make the scar a little higher."

Iruka commented, "Next, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto stepped forward to henge into a short and ugly version of Mizuki. Takeshi busted out in laughter, "Damn, Mizuki-sensei, I didn't know that you were that ugly."

Soon the class was laughing at the embarrassed chunin. _"Hmph….our soon-to-be traitor is pissed now and Naruto and I have insured his hatred against us now."_ Takeshi thought to himself.

"Next, Takeshi Murama." Iruka said. Takeshi stepped forward and henged into a black-haired man with blue eyes and a cross scar on his jawbone. _"Huh, I wasn't even thinking about Zack, but he will do for now."_ Takeshi thought.

"Good henge, though I have never seen that man at all, but good." Iruka commented.

Takeshi cancelled the jutsu and walked back to his seat. "Next, we will talk about the Hokages. Who can tell us about the Shodaime Hokage?" Takeshi raised his hand along with Sakura.

"Takeshi?" Iruka called.

"The 1st Hokage is the founder of Konoha. Hashirama Senju had a unique Kekkei Genkai called the Mokuton, which required an affinity for earth and water. Also near the border of Rice Country and Fire Country, two statues are erected at a place called the Valley of the End, which is where Madara Uchiha, co-founder of Konoha and the Shodaime fought in a battle for the title of Hokage."

Iruka said, "Very good! Sakura, how about the Nidaime?"

She nodded and recited, "The 2nd Hokage, Tobirama Senju, unlike his brother didn't inherit the Mokuton bloodline, instead to compensate for it, he had a double affinity for water. He gained the title of Hokage after the Shodaime's death and could make water appear from the air and without a nearby water source."

Iruka said, "Very good, now how about the Sandaime?"

Seito stood up and said, "The Sandaime nicknamed the Professor or the God of Shinobi because of his knowledge of the jutsu archived here in Konoha and ability to adapt to any situation. He was the student of Tobirama Senju along with the elders and the teacher of the Legendary Sannin, Tsunade Senju, Jiraiya and Orochimaru. He retired a few years ago, but due to the Yondaime's untimely death, he was reinstated as Hokage."

Iruka asked, "And what of the Yondaime Hokage?"

A hand rose into the air, but everyone was shocked about whose hand it belong to.

"Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"The Yondaime Hokage was a prodigy and a student of the famed Sennin, Jiraiya. In the Third Great Shinobi War, he ended the battle along with his squad and two jutsu which gave him the title Kiroi Senko no Konoha. In his prime, he defeated the Kyuubi at the cost of his own life." The boy said. Everyone except Takeshi and Seito began to look at Naruto in shock.

"Oh, c'mon, I am not that stupid."

More silence.

"Screw you all." Naruto shouted as he sat down in a huff.

"Ahem." Iruka said, "Okay, class, that is enough for today. Tomorrow we will do taijutsu and spar along with target practice, alright? Dismissed!"

Outside, Takeshi said, "Okay, Seito, since hardly everybody knows that we are friends with Naruto, one of us better go to the library to copy some wind, water and earth jutsu in the store. Meanwhile one of us and Naruto will go to the weapons shop to get a quality kunai and shuriken set."

Seito nodded, "This is the opportune moment to get jutsu and hopefully it has not spread out yet."

The two nodded, "Since we know a bit of the Naruto world and his past, we better get him and us stronger, so we can save everyone that died…I am kinda pissed at the storyline."

And so Naruto, Takeshi and Seito trained together in secret. Takeshi learned the Mystical Palm Jutsu from Kabuto, but never finished his training because of Doctor Yakushi's untimely death on a mission, so Kabuto was in grief at the loss and threw himself into missions, but the boy thought it was okay since he knew how to heal himself. They pretended that they didn't know anything advanced to hide their skills and learned some D-rank jutsus.

At the Academy, Takeshi was neck and neck with Sakura Haruno for being the brain of the class while being fourth in combat, Seito was in middle along with Naruto, but ranked under Naruto for third. Sasuke was known as the rookie of the year, but always being compared to his older brother, Itachi Uchiha.

The boys learned to do Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu, Suiton: Mizurappa and Fuuton: Reppusho.

Secretly by Kimiko, Naruto was taught a Katon technique called the Housenka no Jutsu, but it took him about three weeks to get it right. The three worked on their collaboration style taijutsu and to practice, they used the drunken mob that attacks them every day on the month of October. It has been three years since that time and about close to the time where the Uchiha clan's vision would be destroyed by one of their own.

**Academy-** The Prankster Trio walked outside with their friends Kiba Inuzaka, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara and somewhat Shino Aburame since he was always quiet and hardly talk to them. They sat by each other, waiting for their parents to pick them up, but Naruto, Takeshi and Seito were there to keep them company as one by one was picked up.

When Sasuke was picked up, Takeshi and Seito caught a glimpse of a person who looked like an older version of Sasuke.

Suddenly the memories rushed into their heads…images of Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan, his smile, his death by the hands of Sasuke, his habit of poking Sasuke in the forehead.

"Oi, Takeshi, Seito, you guys okay?" Naruto asked.

Seito said shakily, "Yeah, we're okay, it's a condition we have to endure as blood brothers. It comes often at random."

Naruto said, "Anyway, let's go home now…ramen-chan is waiting."

Takeshi said, "Forget ramen, pizza is better." _**(A/N: Hey, they have freaking cheeseburgers in the anime; I am definitely bringing my favorite food here) **_

Seito said, "No, you're both wrong, dango is better." The three of them argued while the two outsides knew that the Uchiha coup de etat was on its way.

**Uchiha Complex- Assembly-** Fugaku, the leader and descendant of Madara Uchiha looked around to see that conspirators of his clan all but two….Itachi Uchiha, his son and Shisui Uchiha, his son's best friend and right-hand man.

"Where is Itachi, Fugaku-sama?" one asked.

Another random Uchiha shouted, "Itachi-san apologizes for the inconvience, but he is on a mission for the Hokage which is top priority and couldn't be avoided."

Fugaku growled, "We will continue without him, I will deal with him later. Now let's know what we are up against in our own clan."

An Uchiha recorder said, "Our wives and older men believe that this is wrong and don't approve of this decision and there are some bad news. Shisui was found dead near the river, it appears that he was killed by a sword, possibly an ANBU ninjato. We suspect that Itachi might have done it."

Fugaku said, "That is impossible, yet probable. Itachi and Shisui were friends for life, but keep an eye on Itachi and as for the dissenters, we will hypnotize them to our will and we will strike on October 10, the Kyuubi festival where everybody's guard is down. We will keep the Jinchuuriki alive to use him as a weapon."

The Uchiha men clapped in applause at the brilliance of their leader's plan. Then there was a rustling, Fugaku said, "Tori, Tanaka, go!"

Two of the Uchiha moved outside to the bushes only to see a wolf cub wander out of the bushes. The two men shrugged and went back inside the building after a few minutes.

Then Takeshi dropped down silently to the ground. He thought, _"I need to work on my stealth more…that was close, but I got the evidence I need to clear Itachi's name and save both Sasuke and Itachi from the insanity of the Uchiha clan."_ The boy moved silently through the compound, detected by no one.

**Days later-Sasuke-** The young Uchiha ran to his older brother and shouted, "Nii-san, can you train me?" Itachi poke his brother's forehead and said, smiling, "Sorry, Sasuke…..I will be very busy tonight, so I can't train you today."

Sasuke pouted, "Fine, I will train on my own and then I will beat you, nii-san."

Itachi ruffled his otouto's hair, "You better train harder because I will be getting stronger too."

Sasuke said, "Nii-san, you are already strong."

Itachi said, "No, when you find something that you want to protect even at the cost of your life and then your strength is limitless. I need to find what is precious to me other than my family and I believe that something foreboding is hindering that."

Sasuke said, "What is it, Nii-san?" I

tachi said, "No, nothing, I will be late tonight, so don't wait up for me." Sasuke nodded and ran off to train in the woods.

**Forest near the Uchiha Complex-** Takeshi said, "I think we should tell him about use before it gets out of hand."

Seito said, "I agree, look now, here he comes."

Naruto came up, "So what's up with you two?"

Seito said, "Naruto, we have to tell you something….we are not from this world."

Naruto said, "Are you two aliens?"

Takeshi said, "No, we are human but we came from an alternate reality where your life is a TV series."

Naruto said, "Really? Cool, what happens to me?"

Seito said, "We don't remember, our memories are locked away, but some reappeared at some point."

Naruto said, "So that is why you two were holding your heads today, what do you remember?"

Takeshi said, "We remember our names, your past, your burden and the Uchiha massacre, which is happened in a few hours."

Seito said, "Tonight the Uchiha clan will be killed by Itachi Uchiha, the prodigy of the Uchiha clan and leave Sasuke alive, thus becoming the last Uchiha."

Naruto said, "Then we got to tell jii-san."

Seito said, "Unfortunately Hokage-jii-san was forced to give the order to Itachi by the elders and some old guy named Danzo since he was spying on the Uchiha, who were planning a coup d'état."

Takeshi said, "They planned on killing everyone on your birthday and the Kyuubi festival, then keep you alive to become their weapon since you hold the Kyuubi inside of you."

Naruto said, "You knew?"

Takeshi said, "It was obvious and that Mitsuki lady that was executed happened to shout it out when you were unconscious."

Naruto replied, "So there is no way to stop it."

Takeshi said, "Only the women, elderly and children are the ones who don't know or approve of the Uchiha's decision to revolt. So Itachi will kill the men first and wound the women, elderly and children. At exactly at 2 am., he will finally kill his own parents. Fugaku is the leader of the revolt and the mother doesn't know anything about it. So we are going to stop Itachi since we have evidence of them trying to revolt."

Naruto said, "Thus saving the rest of the Uchiha clan and clearing Itachi-san's name."

Seito said, "We must prepare and move quickly or I fear that time is running out for Sasuke and Itachi."

**Sasuke-** The boy ran to his home, _"I can't believe that I stayed out this late for training. I must get home quickly or kaa-san will be mad at me."_

The young Uchiha ran into the compound to find bodies everywhere, "W-What happened?"

Then he gasped, "Kaa-san! Tou-san!" He ran toward his home and opened the door to find Itachi with a bloodied ANBU ninjato and his parents kneeling down in front of him.

_**Hakureisaiga- Oh, shit, Itachi has massacred his entire clan(wink, wink) What will Sasuke do? Will our three heroes make it in time to stop the sword from falling on the innocent? Read the next chapter of Old Memories, New Friends**_

_**Naruto- And remember to vote for the three girls in the pairing of The Destiny of Sparda's Descendent**_


	2. Saving the Uchiha

Sasuke shouted, "Father, Mother, no!!!" The young Uchiha ran to stop his older brother.

"_I'm sorry, Sasuke, but I must do this!"_ Itachi thought as he forced his arm to swing the katana upon his parents' heads. Clang! The sound of metal against metal rang through the silent room.

To the Uchiha's surprise, the three kunai were held by none other than Naruto, Seito and Takeshi.

Seito said, "Itachi-san, listen, you don't have to do this even if it is an order."

Itachi's eyes widened in surprise, _"How….!! These mere Academy students learn of this mission, but this was a top secret SS-rank mission."_ The young ANBU genius thought.

"Sasuke, snap out of it and free your parents while we hold off Itachi!" Takeshi shouted to the Uchiha.

With combined effort, the three boys managed to push Itachi back, who was still in shock about his 'secret' mission being compromised, losing his balance.

Sasuke rushed to free his parents and Naruto rushed at his adversary, but the ANBU instincts kicked in and Itachi flipped backwards, his foot catching Naruto's chin. Takeshi rushed in letting Naruto's hand push off his back to right himself and attacked Itachi.

The weasel raised his katana to block Takeshi's, knocked the boy down and positioned his weapon to stab him. Seito rushed in, kicking the weapon out of Itachi's hands, which flew into a nearby corner.

Naruto moved in and slugged Itachi in the face with a resounding crack in a split second after the weapon was in the air, then Seito kicked the Uchiha into the solar plexus hard enough to make Itachi gasp for air.

Itachi staggered backwards off balance while Takeshi appeared, drawing his fist back and punching Itachi in the face with a chakra-powered hit, sending the prodigy into the wall."

Itachi slowly rose up, "Impressive….the Academy didn't train you in these skills, didn't they?"

Sasuke thought, _"How? They never showed this much strength at the taijutsu spars."_

Takeshi answered tediously, "You're correct, Itachi….since we hang out with Naruto, we knew that the instructors would try to hinder our progress, plus we need to hone our skills from the assassinations, ambushes and what not? But Itachi-san, killing off the whole clan will not solve anything. When you want to kill a weed, you go to the root. Fugaku-san would agree with me since he is the root to the coup."

Fugaku stiffened, _"Kuso, how…..how did he know? Wait…that rustling."_ he thought, _"He must have been the one spying on us and we made a mistake for it with that wolf cub!"_

Mikoto turned to him, "What are they talking about? What were you planning, Fugaku?"

"Tch!" Fugaku thought and he suddenly pushed Sasuke aside and pulled his wife close, bringing out a hidden wakizashi from his sleeve to her jugular, his eyes flashing the Sharingan ablaze.

"Yes, I admit it, I was planning a coup d'état and now I will make sure the Uchiha clan reign supreme, too bad you will not live to see it." Fugaku said evilly.

"Father…why?" Sasuke asked.

"Foolish boy, do you think I actually love you, consider you my son? No, you were just simply a tool, a pawn in my little game, but it looks like I have no further use for you or your mother now."

"You heartless bastard!!" Sasuke shouted with tears in his eyes. He was about to move, but noticed that the knife drew closer to his mother's neck, drawing a bead of blood from it.

"Ah, ah, ah…..don't move or she will die." Fugaku said. Itachi's coal black eyes became blood-red Sharingan and released his ANBU killing intent, causing Fugaku to flinch.

"Sasuke, you and your three friends prepare yourselves." Itachi said.

Sasuke, shocked at his father's words and actions, couldn't hear him. Takeshi came up to him and shook him, "Sasuke, snap out of it! Do you want your mom to die?"

Fugaku laughed, "Ha! Don't waste your breath, he can't even measure up to his older brother, he is not an Uchiha."

Sasuke shook at his father's words, "Takeshi…move out of my way."

Takeshi's eyes met Sasuke's and saw hatred and rage. Takeshi moved as soon as Sasuke was on the tora sign, **"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!!" **he shouted as he blew a large fireball at the surprised Fugaku. Fugaku jumped away throwing his wife toward the fireball.

Itachi acted quickly, moving his mother and himself from the fireball via shunshin before it exploded. Fugaku smirked as he jumped into the air and then his eyes widen as three kunai pierced through the smoke, headed for him.

The Uchiha head knocked them away quickly with his knife, but failed to notice that his son was behind him. Fugaku tried to slash at the genius, but Itachi deftly knocked the knife away and flashed his Sharingan.

The last thing that Fugaku remembered before he slipped into darkness was a three-bladed shuriken morphed from his son's Sharingan. Fugaku woke up and he saw that he was tied to a cross and noticed that he was somewhere strange.

The sky and moon was blood red while the grass and clouds were white and black. "What….what's this?"

Suddenly Itachi appeared, "This is Tsukiyomi, one of the Mangekyo Sharingan's abilities and now you will spend 72 hours being stabbed to death."

While the ANBU said this, many several illusions of Itachi appeared, equipped with ninjatos in hand. Fugaku screamed in pain pan as he felt the cold meal pierce his flesh.

"Only 71 hours and 59 minutes to go." Itachi said.

Meanwhile, the four boys and Mikoto were able to get out of the burning house and winced at the random screams of Fugaku. "Man, I would hate to be your father." Seito said to Sasuke.

"He is not my father anymore and he had it coming. Nii-san is very close to kaa-san." Then he turned to Takeshi and said, "Arigotou, Takeshi! You saved me, my kaa-san, my nii-san and given me courage."

Takeshi smiled, "Ah, it was nothing, Sasuke…just promise me one thing….promise me that you will always protect your friends and never use them to gain power."

Sasuke said, "I promise!"

Suddenly the screams stopped and the four of them began to walk toward Itachi, who is visibly pissed off and dragging the scarred Fugaku who was in the fetal position on the floor.

"Man, that is sad." Takeshi said as he recorded Fugaku sucking his thumb with a video camera, "Just sad!"

Seito said, "What the hell? When did you get that video camera?"

Takeshi said, "A few minutes ago, I figure we need something to laugh when we are down especially Ibiki, he looked like he needs a laugh."

The ANBU Black Ops suddenly appeared surrounding them, "Itachi Uchiha, report!" the figure with a decorated bird mask said.

Itachi kneel down and said, "Mission success and I was able to capture Fugaku Uchiha, the leader of the coup d'état."

Tori said, "Really? Tora, escort Uchiha and his party to the Hokage. We will take Fugaku to his cell."

**Hokage's Tower-** "I see! I am glad that you will be able to stay, but how did these three know about your mission, Itachi?"

Takeshi said, "Seito has an ability to dream future events surrounding by those around him. In his dream, two months ago, he saw you, Itachi, the elders and that old bandaged guy talking about it and Itachi carrying out. If we didn't stop it, Itachi would have been a missing ninja and Sasuke would be hell bent on revenge for the death of the whole clan. So to prove to save the innocent women, children and the elderly, we had to collect evidence."

Takeshi pulled out a recording tape from his pocket, "This is a recording of Fugaku Uchiha meeting with his cohorts early at 3 am. It is also mentioned that Itachi's friend, the deceased Shisui was part of the conspiracy."

The Hokage thought, _"Remarkable, their skills are at least high genin. The only reason why they bested Itachi was because he was shocked that they knew the mission forced on him and their collaboration taijutsu hard-pressed him."_

Then Sarutobi said, "Well, thank you, you three.., you have saved a lot of innocent lives and bloodshed. Now I shall reward you by becoming official ninja."

Naruto said, "Actually, old man, we don't want special treatment. We would like you to keep our headbands until we graduate along with Sasuke and our friends."

He looked at Sasuke, "I highly doubt he will survive with his hordes of fangirls on him."

Sasuke shivered, "They are evil."Itachi shuddered as he remembered his fangirls, some of them to his relief were married to other men.

Sasuke said, "But why did you order Itachi?"

The Sandaime said, "I had no choice, Sasuke…I wanted a seasoned ANBU to try and weed out the conspirators, but the elders and Danzo chose Itachi because he was an Uchiha and could gain access easily and no one would expect him to be the mass murderer. He was only going to wound the innocent and kill the men except you, Sasuke. He requested to keep you alive unharmed."

Sasuke looked at his brother, "Nii-san."

Itachi smiled and poked his forehead as he always did, "Even when I don't look like it, I will always care for you, otouto." Sarutobi turned to Naruto, Takeshi and Seito, "You three are dismissed….I am very proud of you, but next time, know your limits. You could have been killed by Itachi if you didn't know about the mission."

The three nodded and moved to leave until Mikoto shouted, "Wait!"

Seito said, "Yes, Mikoto-sama?"

Mikoto said, "We are truly in your debt, how about you sleep at our house tonight?"

Naruto scratched his head, "Umm, but isn't you house kinda burnt up?"

Mikoto smiled, "We have a spare house. After all, we are the noble Uchiha clan."

Takeshi said, "Well, we should've seen that coming, at least we could get away from the assassinations for a while."

Sasuke blurted out, "But why….why do they do that for?"

Naruto looked at the Hokage for approval and replied, "It is because of what happened seven years ago, you remember the story of the Kyuubi, Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded vigorously and Takeshi continued, "Well, that story that they fed you is a load of bullshit, the Yondaime actually sealed the Kyuubi because it was too powerful and he sealed it into a baby."

Naruto finished, "Which just so happens to be me." He lifted up his shirt and molded chakra to reveal the seal."

Seito said, "And since we befriended Naruto, the villagers and some of the ninjas would try to kill us….the attacks are mostly common on the month of October."

Sasuke said, "That can't be true."

Itachi said, "Actually it is, Sasuke, because remember that time I came home with blood on my shirt…is because Naruto was attacked by the mob on his birthday when he was three and I had to take him to the hospital."

Sasuke said, "Those guys are worse than trash…."

Then he turned to Naruto, "If you are really a demon, have you kill anybody and enjoy it?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, I haven't and I would never enjoy killing someone out of pleasure."

Sasuke said, "Then you are not the fox…if you were, those villagers would have been dead by the time you were three. I think that you are just Naruto Uzumaki, the bumbling fool."

Naruto said, "I don't know whether to take that as a complement or an insult."

Sasuke smirked, "Try both!"

Naruto suddenly grabbed Sasuke's head in a headlock, "Then try this! **Ninpou: Noogie no Jutsu!**" The eight-year-old began to Noogie his friend's head while Sasuke shouted in protest.

Everyone laughed at the sight for a bit and Mikoto said, "Hokage-sama, I would like to adopt these three into my home."

The Sandaime said, "Unfortunately the council will try to block it by all means….but I can make them live with you. Mikoto Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, your mission is to protect and nurture Naruto Uzumaki, Takeshi Murama and Seito Kamuya in your home. This is an A-Rank mission."

Takeshi said, "Smart move, Oji-san. The council can't interfere with shinobi affairs, so the civilian council can't do anything about it. Truly you are the Professor."

Sarutobi said, "Indeed I am, now go home and let me deal with this infernal paperwork."

Takeshi was about to open his mouth, but Seito whispered, "No, let him be for now until we get the Kage Bunshin."

Takeshi nodded and the new family went away back home. "Heh, I always wanted a brother." Takeshi said.

Seito said indignantly, "Hey, what is that supposed to mean?"

Takeshi grinned, "I mean a serious brother unlike you, crazy."

Sasuke smiled and laughed like he never before while Mikoto and Itachi smiled at the sight. The bond between the four boys grew stronger over the years. Sasuke learned to mix up his taijutsu style with unpredictable moves and in exchange, Sasuke had improved them with their weaponry and taught them Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu.

Over the years, Mikoto and Itachi were happy to watch over them. Itachi left to become a rurouni ninja acting as a spy for a certain Sennin. The boys along with Sasuke still did their pranks, which had Mikoto laughing and scolding them at the same time such as dying the fangirls' hair neon purple, green and orange shades or posting up pictures of Gai and a young Lee hugging in a sunset in the Hyuga Manor (except Hinata's room)

**Six years later-** "Boys! Get up, you don't want to be later for your graduation as an official ninja, do you?" Mikoto called down. Instantly the boys rustled upstairs and the four blood brothers ran downstairs. "Well, then eat up. Today's breakfast is toast, eggs, bacon and orange juice."

The brothers ate their breakfast, thanked their mother and ran out the door, "Such wonderful boys, but I have a feeling something is going to happen." Mikoto thought.

Sure enough, there were cries of her boys' names and she looked out the window to see the Hokage Monument was painted….again.

She chuckled, "Those boys take that mission seriously….to prank the village to keep the chunin and jonin in shape and alert."

**Academy-** Iruka said, "Since we had that little stunt today by the Prankster Trio, we will review the Henge no Jutsu…again." Some of the students grumbled and one by one transformed into Iruka.

After Seito did his Henge no Jutsu, he snickered and Sasuke asked, "What is so funny?"

Seito said, "Wait for it."

Then Takeshi did his henge and Iruka called out two words that the three were waiting on. "Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka called and the hyperactive soon-to-be ninja fixated his goggles and stepped forward, **"Henge no Jutsu!"** the boy shouted and a giant puff of smoke covered him.

In his place, there was a naked girl who blew a kiss at Iruka. **"Ninja Centerfold: Oiroke no Jutsu!!!"** Iruka's jaw went slack and was propelled backwards by his nosebleed. Sasuke smirked while Takeshi and Seito cackled in laughter, tears flowing down their eyes.

"STOP FOOLING AROUND!!!!" Iruka shouted in anger, forming a big head and tissues stuck up his nose. Iruka regained his composure with a sigh, "Okay, our exam for graduation is the Bunshin no Jutsu." Naruto smirked, _"I think I got it, I trained hard for this!" _Takeshi and Seito looked at each other and nodded.

Seito thought, _"Right, now Naruto is probably going to fail and if that happens, we will be ready to strike against Mizuki." _

**Time skip no Jutsu-** "Naruto Uzumaki, please step forward!" Iruka called out.

Naruto stood in front of Iruka and Mizuki, he thought, _"Alright, focus now!"_

His face was contorted with determination as he formed the ram seal, chakra swirling around him. **"Bunshin no Jutsu!"** He shouted.

Mizuki whispered, **"Chakra Disruption Wave."**

A great puff of smoke came beside him to be a defective clone. "I'm sorry, Naruto, you fail!" Iruka said. The white-haired teacher said, "Wait, Iruka, even though it is defective, it can cause quite a distraction and Naruto executed it perfectly, so maybe…."

Iruka interrupted, "I'm sorry, Mizuki, but all the students were able to produce working clones, therefore I can't pass him." Naruto walked out with his head hung down his head.

**Outside the Academy- **Many parents were picking up their kids to congratulate them on earning their headbands. Two ladies looked over to where Naruto was at.

"Hey, it is that kid." One of them said.

"Yeah, I heard that he was the only one who didn't pass."

The first lady said, "Good, we don't need that…."

The other one interrupted, "Shh….we aren't supposed to talk about that."

"Especially if you two want to live longer." A voice said, startling them. The two turned to see a dark-haired man with a cross scar on his jawbone. "Now what will you two do if I happen to tell the Hokage about this, hmmm?" the man said.

The woman hissed, "You have no proof."

The man pulled out a recorder, "Oh, really?"

The women paled as the man began to leak out killing intent, causing them to breath heavily, "Now here is what is going to happen, you two are going to go home and write a 3-page letter apologizing to the boy and you will respect him from holding back such a monstrosity….or this recorder can go to the Hokage."

The woman said, "We can just take it from you….my husband is a ninja."

The man scoffed, "I trust that he is….then I can kill him and your children before your very eyes once that happens."

The women shut their mouths, knowing that he was very serious. The man said, "Now do as I ask…now!" The woman sped off, sweating bullets at the possible outcomes they had faced. When they were out of the man's sight, the man released his henge to reveal that it was Takeshi….a pissed off Takeshi.

Soon Seito and Sasuke came up to him, "Where is Naruto?"

Takeshi said, "When I was dealing with those two bitches, he went off with Mizuki-sensei for something."

Sasuke said, "He should be fine, ramen always cheers him up since we are meeting today at seven."

**Later that day-** "Where is he?" Sasuke said, "Something is definitely wrong."

Takeshi said, "Yeah, he never misses ramen at all."

Seito said, "I wonder…."

He stopped to hold his head in pain as the memories unlocked into his brain, remembering that Mizuki was a traitor and revealed the secret of the Kyuubi residing inside of him. Takeshi, a split second later, got the same memories unlocked.

"Hey, are you two okay?" Sasuke asked.

Seito grimaced, "Yeah, but Naruto is not….I have a feeling that something has happened to him."

Takeshi said, "Guys, look, Iruka-sensei seems like he is in a hurry and looking for something…maybe he will lead us to Naruto."

Sasuke said, "Then let's find him." They paid for the food and ran after Iruka.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the forest, Naruto thought, _"With this jutsu, I could finally become a ninja with my brothers." _Suddenly Iruka landed in front of him, shouting, "I found you!"

Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, flashing his trademark grin, "Heh, heh, you caught me, sensei. Good timing, I only had time to learn one technique."

Iruka said, "Huh, what's he talking about"

Suddenly a bunch of shuriken whizzed past Iruka and Naruto. "Good thing I found you, now hand over the scroll." A voice said.

"Mizuki!" Iruka shouted, "So you are the one after the scroll."

Mizuki said, "Heh and now you both are gonna to die, but Naruto, you did well for a lap dog."

Iruka said, looking at Naruto, "Whatever you do, Naruto, don't let him have that scroll."

"Naruto!" a voice called out. Naruto turned to see Sasuke, Takeshi and Seito running toward them. "Ah, an audience to witness your deaths!" Mizuki said, "Might as well tell."

The boys stopped at the edge of the clearing.

Sasuke said, "What is going on, Naruto, why do you have the forbidden scroll?"

Mizuki said, "Because it is his nature, do you remember the Kyuubi no Kitsune?"

Iruka said, "No, Mizuki, it is forbidden!"

Mizuki ignored him and continued, "The truth is the Kyuubi no Kitsune is not dead, but sealed inside of you, Naruto. You are the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Naruto began to shake and quiver.

Iruka thought, _"Naruto…"_

Then the Jinchuuriki began to laugh along with the boys. "What is so funny about that? He is a demon." Mizuki roared.

"Okay, now I know that you people are idiots. First off, we already know about Naruto's condition due to an incident involving all four of us. Second, if Naruto was Kyuubi, then we would have been dead a long time ago, Mizuki-teme. So yeah, he may have a demon inside…." Sasuke stated, "But….you are wrong, Mizuki….he is not your so-called Kyuubi anymore, he is Naruto Uzumaki, a ninja of Konohagakure and my brother."

Iruka smiled, _"That is exactly what I would say! Good job, Sasuke."_

"Tch!" Mizuki took out a big shuriken and threw it at Naruto.

"No!" Iruka shouted.

Naruto moved to avoid the shuriken, which flew past him and embedded itself into the ground. "Okay, you bastard, let's go!" Naruto said as he did a hand sign. Seito and Takeshi inwardly smiled while Sasuke looked confused. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

100 clones came out and appeared in the field. Seito then heard a voice saying, **"Follow his lead."** Then the boy said, "You don't mind if we can join in the fun."

Takeshi followed suit, but Sasuke knew that his chakra reserves were not powerful enough to make solid clones. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** the two boys shouted and 50 clones of Takeshi and 75 clone of Seito appeared. Mizuki was in shock at all of the clones surrounding him.

"Well, if you are not coming, then we are coming after you." Seito said.

Mizuki screamed as the clones and Sasuke converged on him, beating the living shit out of him. "Well, that was fun!" Seito said, dusting his hands off.

"It's good to vent out your anger sometimes." Takeshi commented.

"Believe it!" Naruto said with a foxy grin.

"Ummm…guys, I think we overdid it a bit." Sasuke said. Iruka sweat dropped as he saw Mizuki's face battered, bruised, bleeding and barely recognizable.

"Yeah, I guess we did get carried away." Seito said sheepishly.

Iruka said, "Well, we better returned the scroll now, but first, Naruto, close your eyes."

Naruto replied, "Huh? Why?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Just do it, Naruto."

Naruto closed his eyes until he heard Iruka say, "Okay, you can open them now."

Naruto opened them back and sensed something strange, something different. He felt something cold and hard against his forehead and noticed Iruka without his headband and his brothers beaming at him.

"Congratulations, you pass!" Iruka said with a smile, "And to celebrate, we are going for ramen tonight." Naruto instantly tackled/hugged his teacher, "Iruka-sensei!"

Seito thought, _"Well, everything turned out alright. Now, we shall save Haku and Zabuza in a few weeks."_

_**Hakureisaiga- Next chapter, Sensei Meeting and Takeshi get a big surprise of his life. What is it? You have no idea, but I do. Tune in next time on Old Memories, New Friends**_


	3. Meditation:Meet Fenrir

**Hakureisaiga- Hello, guys, joining us today will be my character based on me…Takeshi Murama**

**Takeshi- Sup, people. So you finally decided to put up this story**

**Hakureisaiga- Yeah, well, my friend was waiting to see how this would turn out.**

**Takeshi- Not to mention you have the Destiny of Sparda's Descendent and The Sharpened Blade being well received**

**Hakureisaiga- Yeah, great story on my part, usually every story I come up with appears in a dream.**

**Takeshi- Weird, but cool. Well, let's answer the reviews, so we can get this story underway.**

**Hakureisaiga- Right, Thanks to Vanpire and Animefanbren for reviewing my new story. To readers, enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 3 Meditation- Meet Fenrir**

Next day, the four brothers walked into the Academy to meet the classroom empty. "Hey, nobody's here!" Naruto said.

"Good, now I can sleep knowing that the fangirls will not get me for a few minutes." Sasuke said ruefully and he proceeded to nod off.

Naruto grumbled, "Easy for you to say, your fangirls won't stop asking us about you."

Takeshi said, "Well, I am going to meditate."

He sat on the table where his seat was beside Sasuke's. He closed his eyes and suddenly a strange calmness flooded into his mind and the boy drifted into darkness. Takeshi opened his eyes for a moment because he heard birds chirping. He saw an evergreen forest with grassy plains and flowers.

"_This place…lately I have been having dreams about it and now I am here. It's so vivid and familiar."_ Takeshi suddenly heard a whisper, **"Cub."** The boy froze and listened again as the voice whispered again, **"Cub!"**

Takeshi began to cautiously follow the voice to see a cage and a paper with the kanji for seal between the doors. _"Wh….who are you."_ Takeshi called out. He saw something move in the shadows and as it came closer, Takeshi gasped at the sight.

In front of him was a giant, shaggy black wolf with glowing forest green eyes, his mouth curved into a gentle smile which to Takeshi looked like a wicked smile.

"**Hello, it is nice to see a face on the outside world, it is lonely in here." **The wolf said.

Takeshi said, _"It can't be….I'm…I'm a…."_

The wolf finished, "What? A Jinchuuriki."

Takeshi sank to his feet, _"But you are supposed to be sealed in someone else."_

The wolf answered, **"True, when the Kyuubi was sealed into your friend, the rest of the Bijuu….me, Rokubi and Nanabi took precautions. We basically made clones of ourselves, kinda like that Kage Bunshin jutsu you used, then escaped to your world and manifested our spirits in humans from time to time."**

Takeshi said, _"How come I couldn't hear your voice?"_

The wolf answered, **"But you weren't listening….when you were meditating, your mind was at a point where my voice could reach you and I took the chance. Also you humans have certain auras that purges any foreign intruders, preventing me from contacting you in the case of harming your mind." **

Takeshi said, _"What is your name and status, wolf?"_

The wolf smiled warmly, **"My name is….Fenrir, the Gobi no Ookami."**

Takeshi stood up, _"Well, Fenrir-san, it seems like this will be a beautiful friendship we will have." _

Fenrir said, **"Yes, Takeshi and you better wake up before those girls kill you and to inform you, your friend Seito has the Rokubi inside of him." **

Takeshi said, _"It is best that he learns by himself. He is not going to believe me after that prank I did." _

He nodded and closes his eyes, when he opened them back again, he found a horde of fangirls with a pink-haired girl and a blond girl staring at him.

"What?" Takeshi said.

"Move, Takeshi, I'm sitting next to Sasuke!" Sakura said.

Takeshi inwardly smirked, but cocked his head to the side, "Umm….who are you again?"

A knot appeared in her forehead, "Sakura Haruno, stupid…the one who was runner-up in academics. Geez, you don't have common sense, do you?"

Takeshi deadpanned, "This coming from a girl who can't take a hint that my brother is not interested in dating any of you weak fangirls." Takeshi turned to see Sasuke with an annoyed look, "Oi, Sasuke."

"Hn!" replied Sasuke with a cold tone.

"Would you like Sakura, Ino or any of their fangirls to sit next to you?" Takeshi asked.

The Uchiha said, "No, they are a waste of my time if they are not going to focus on being a kunoichi."

All of the girls dropped their heads while Takeshi said, "Sorry, ladies….looks like you got rejected!" Sakura and Ino snapped and drew their fists at Takeshi's head, but the boy moved his head to the side to avoid the incoming hits to land upright in his chair. "Now…before you strike, I just wanted to say that you are all pathetic….you wanted Sasuke and yet you are not even realizing that I just gave you a tip."

The girls stopped and Takeshi continued, "He wants strong women….I mean, for example, Hinata."

The girls said, "What?"

Takeshi said, "What? Don't act all surprised…if she did like Sasuke, he would go out with her in a heartbeat….wanna know why? Because she doesn't diet, she does train. All of those things are what you girls don't do at all….you are a disgrace to kunoichi."

The kunoichi all had downcast looks on their faces. Takeshi said, "The only one I see that is close to winning my brother's heart is Ino….unlike you pseudo-kunoichi, she actually trains, but she does need to stop dieting. It is okay for civilians to do, but kunoichi need energy and muscle or else you will most likely not even get past the rank of genin because you are dead. Sakura, you are the worst of the fangirls, you never train…you diet, you have a freaking picture next to your bed."

Sakura gasped, "How did you know that?"

Takeshi said, "Really? That was a guess…but anyway you are completely obsessed with Sasuke."

Sakura looked hurt and Naruto yelled at Takeshi, "Takeshi, stop yelling at Sakura-chan like that."

Takeshi ignored Naruto's protest, "Now….if you want to win Sasuke's heart, you must find what he wants in a kunoichi." The fangirls slowly walked back to their seats in silence, speechless at Takeshi's lecture.

"Why the hell you do that?" Sasuke whispered.

Takeshi whispered back, "One, your mask is not perfect like Naruto's, I saw that blush when I mention Ino and somewhat Sakura. Two, you might as well get familiar with them, maybe one of them will be on your team. Three, Itachi-nii-san is right, you do need a girlfriend….you have been too broody for my tastes."

Then Iruka walked into the classroom, "I'm sorry I'm late, guys, I had to get the roster for the teams. Now team 1 through 6 are taken, so Team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Seito Kamuya."

Seito and Sasuke nodded, Naruto cheered and Sakura blushed since she was paired with her crush and two of his brothers.

Takeshi whispered, "Told you!"

Hinata thought, _"I won't be with Naruto-kun."_

Iruka continued, "Team 8 consists of Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzaka, Shino Aburame and Takeshi Murama."

Takeshi mused, _"Hmm…so Shino's fine since he is an Aburame, Hinata needs some major confidence and Kiba needs an attitude adjustment."_

Ino cursed lowly, "Damn it, all of the good guys are taken and Sakura is on Sasuke-kun's team."

The boy beside her said, "Calm down, your precious Sasuke will be fine."

Ino shot back, "Shut up, Shikamaru, I hope that I am not on your team."

"Team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi."Iruka called out. I

no banged her head on the desk while Shikamaru smirked, "You were saying?" Iruka called out the rest of the team and then said, "Now your teachers will be here shortly."

Then a man with a cigarette in his mouth and a striking woman with red eyes came into the room. Takeshi and Seito immediately had memories shoot into his brain on the woman, Kurenai and her companion/future husband, Asuma.

Asuma shouted, "Team 10, come with me."

Shikamaru, Choji and Ino filed out of the room. Kurenai said, "Team 8, come with me and meet at training area 8." Kurenai said as she then made a hand sign to shunshin out of the room.

Kiba shouted, "Let's go, Akamaru!" The puppy's head popped out in front of his shirt and answered with a resounding woof. They ran out towards the door, knocking Hinata over. Takeshi, behind her, reacted instantly, catching her. "You okay, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata answered, "Y-Yes, t-thank you, Takeshi-kun."

Takeshi nodded and escorted here to the training area along with Shino. On the way, Takeshi made the two more open to express themselves, exchanging their likes and dislikes. When they reached the training area, they found Kiba and Akamaru, sitting looking very annoyed….well, Kiba.

"Took you long enough." The Inuzaka said rashly.

Takeshi said sarcastically, "Oh, sorry, next time we will try to get here faster….but how about you try harder not to knock down your own teammates down on the floor. In fact, you own her an apology."

Kiba smirked, "Ha! She should have moved out of my way!"

Takeshi bristled in anger, "You arrogant bastard, you don't even acknowledge your own teammates. One day, your arrogance will have you beaten."

Kiba jumped up, pointing at Takeshi, "You want to go now?"

Takeshi was tempted to knock some sense into him, but turned his back and said, "No, you are not even worth it at all!"

Kiba was about to reply until Kurenai came out of the shadow. "Well, you're all here, my name is Kurenai Yuhi! Let's get acquaintance with ourselves."

Kurenai thought, looking over Kiba and Takeshi, "_Takeshi will not be a problem considering he is a nice person, but with a rash person like Kiba, a gentle person like Takeshi will snap at him."_ She pointed at Hinata, "You can start!"

Hinata said, "My name is Hinata Hyuga, m-my like are m-making m-medicine, my f-friends and a c-certain boy, my dislikes are s-seals, t-training regiment and my d-dream is to c-change myself and h-have someone notice m-me."

Kurenai inwardly smiled, _"I will definitely help you, Hinata."_ She thought to herself.

The jonin turned to Shino and said, "I am Shino Aburame, my likes are bugs, my friends Takeshi and Hinata, my dislikes are people who torture bugs, arrogance and people who hurt others for their own selfish reasons." Kurenai thought, _"He is different than most of the Aburame, it seems on the way here, Takeshi and Hinata managed to open him up."_

Kurenai said, "Next!"

"I'm Kiba Inuzaka, my likes are playing with Akamaru and training, my dislikes are mushy people, Takeshi…." He glared at Takeshi and the boy turned to wink at him. "And people who hated dogs. My dream is to become the leader of the Inuzaka clan."

Kurenai thought, _"I got to talk to Hana and Tsume-sama to work on his arrogance. I'll fix that attitude soon enough." _

Takeshi, knowing that he was the last one, spoke smoothly and calmly, "I'm Takeshi Murama, my likes are training with my brothers, defending the people I love and care for, ramen, dango, mango tea, my friends and swords. My dislikes are people who lust for power, pedophiles, rapists, people who seem to believe that fate controls everything and people who are brash and insecure to others' feelings. My dream is to gain power to protect my friends and become a swordsman."

Kurenai smiled, _"He will be a great ninja someday."_ She thought.

"Well, since you gave me your likes, dislikes, I might as well too. My likes are dango, genjutsu, hanging out with my friends, learning new things. My dislikes are arrogance, perverts, pedophiles and rapists. My dream is to one day, settle down and raise a family." The genjutsu mistress said.

Shino looked impassive, Hinata and Takeshi gave her both soft smiles while Kiba didn't care and was staring at something. "Hinata, cover your ears." Takeshi said.

The girl obliged and Takeshi said, "Kiba….her eyes are up there, not down there. Stop thinking with your dick!" Kiba was shaken out of his trance and turned his head with a scowl on his face. Kurenai nodded her thanks to him and Takeshi smiled again while Hinata uncovered her ears.

Kurenai said, "Now that we are all acquaintance with each other, I will dismiss you now. Meet up here tomorrow at seven and don't eat at all!"

Kurenai made a Leaf shunshin and disappeared. Kiba sat up and boasted, "You three just stay out of my way and you….you never embarrass me like that again or you will get your ass whupped."

Takeshi smirked, "Sure, whatever you say, dog-breath!"

That made Kiba's anger boil and he ran at Takeshi to punch him, but Takeshi waited at the last second to sidestep him and tripped Kiba to have the boy fall in a puddle of mud. "Well, I would like to stay and chat, but I think that it is time that I leave. Oh, you should go home and have Akamaru give you a bath, Kiba. It seems that he is the sensible one here and nobody likes a dirty mutt."

Kiba growled at him as the Jinchuuriki turned and walked away. _"Just you wait, Takeshi Murama, one day I will be the one to humiliate you and crush you into the dirt."_ The Inuzaka thought.

Hinata thought as Takeshi smiled at her, walking past, "_He was fast, I wonder what training he has gone through and how much was he holding back?"_

Meanwhile at the classroom, "Heh, heh, heh!" Naruto chuckled evilly. "Yes, perffffeeect." Seito said, rubbing his hands together with a evil smile of his own. Suddenly the door opened just enough to reveal a silver-haired man with a mask covering his nose and mouth and his hitai-ate was slanted over his left eye.

"Hello, I'm…." the man began as he opened the door wider.

Suddenly a thread snapped, connecting to a mechanism that released a shower of shuriken at the jonin. He evaded it only to jump into a vat of cement camouflaged at the floor. The Jonin struggled to moved, but the cement happened to be quick-drying when heat was applied.

The blonde genin said, "And now the finishing touches."

Seito nodded, throwing a kunai to cut a thread. A bucket of paint tipped over to fall on top of their sensei's head. "Okay, my first impression is I hate you all."

Naruto retorted, "Then don't be late!" Kakashi poofed to reveal a log in the cement and then the four students turned to see the jonin climbed out of the window.

"Sensei, I'm so sorry!" Sakura said.

"_Forget that shit, he deserved that crap!"_ Inner Sakura said.

"Meet up on the roof in five minutes." The silver-haired jonin said. "I'll be there in a few minutes." The four genin began to file out of the room. "_Those traps were not half bad, they steered me to that place, knowing that I would come through the window, but where the hell did they get the quick-drying cement from?"_

**Roof-** "I'm your sensei obviously and I need to know a bit about you guys….your likes, your dislikes, your dreams, that sort of stuff." S

akura piped up, "How about you start us off, sensei?"

The jonin eye-smiled at her, "My name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes are classified, my dislikes are none of your concern, my hobbies…I have a lot of them and my dream is you don't want to know."

Seito said," In translation, his likes are Icha Icha Paradise, a soft-core porn book and his old team, his dislikes are waiting for the next chapter, waiting for the sequel, people who threaten his precious, his hobbies are reading said porn book and creating jutsu, his dream to finally own the whole series."

Kakashi looked at him, _"Well, there goes my mysterious act."_

Sakura glared at him for being a pervert as well as Naruto, Sasuke shivered since Mikoto caught Itachi once with it and threaten to get him a fate worse than death. Kakashi said, "Okay, pinky, you first."

Sakura said, "My name is Sakura Haruno, my likes are sunsets and Sasuke, my hobbies are reading and…. She looks at Sasuke and squeals. "My dislikes are perverts, mean people, Ino –pig, and somewhat Takeshi for being so blunt. My dream is to become a kunoichi and win Sasuke's heart."

Kakashi thought, _"So this Takeshi person changed her perspective….gotta thank him a bit."_

Naruto began, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, my likes are training, Sakura-chan, ramen, my brothers, learning new jutsu and foxes. My dislikes are people who rely on their bloodline too much, people who use others for power, my hobbies are training, hanging out with my brothers and my dream is to become the next Hokage."

Kakashi smiled, _"Heh, just like your father, eh?" _he thought.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, my likes are my brothers, my mother, soba, tea and training, my dislikes are fangirls, perverts, people who use others for power and pedophiles, my hobbies are training and hanging out with my brothers and my dream is to be a strong clan head when my brother steps down and to be able to protect the ones I care about."

Seito thought, "_Good thing we steered him on the right path."_

Kakashi said, "Okay, last one."

Seito said, "Name's Seito Kamuya, my likes are tigers, my brothers, training, sunsets and dango. My dislikes are people who rely on bloodlines too much, people who use others for power, perverts, rapists, murderers, seals, snakes and pedophiles. My hobbies are training, reading and playing the guitar along with my band. My dream is to be a ninja and protect the ones I care about."

Kakashi thought, _"So I got a Yondaime clone, a slightly cheerful Uchiha, a normal ninja and a less radical Uchiha fangirl." _Then he said, "Okay, move on, we will do survival training…the real graduation test. We will meet at training area 7 at 7:00."

Sakura butted in, "But we already did that."

Kakashi answered, "Yes, but there is too much graduates, so we use this test to see if you have what it really takes to be genin. The test has a 66% failure rate."

Looks of shock appeared on Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto's faces while Seito sat there looking bored. The Jinchuuriki yawned, "Are you done trying to scare us?"

Kakashi continued, "Anyway, tomorrow, you have to show your real skills, bring all your weapons and you might skip breakfast, you'll might throw up." Seito thought to himself, _"Hm…trying to weaken us up."_ Then the jonin poofed out of sight and Seito said, "Ok, that is the first jutsu I am learning!"

**House- **"Kaa-san, we're home." Sasuke called out.

Takeshi looked up, "Well, you guys are late."

He inwardly chuckled as the boys glared at him. "Blame our sensei, some dude named Kakashi Hatake."

Mikoto said, "Oh, you boys have Kakashi-kun?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, he was so late…we sat there for three freaking hours…"

Mikoto said sternly, "Naruto, language."

Naruto sighed, "Sorry, but like I said, three hours….so me and Seito pranked him with a few kunai, paint and some quick-drying cement."

Takeshi said, "Where the hell did you get that?"

Mikoto said, "Takeshi."

Seito said, "Department store, we had plenty of time. How was Kurenai-sensei?"

Takeshi said, "She was good, very polite and Kaa-san seems to know her very well. The problem is Kiba." Seito said, "Kiba?" Takeshi said, "You know how I hate arrogant people and Kiba happens to be one of them, so I have a feeling during my survival test…we are going to have some problems."

Sasuke said, "Our teacher said the same thing but to don't eat or we will throw up."

Takeshi said, "You guys should eat."

Naruto said, "But sensei said…."

Seito said, "Forget Kakashi-sensei, not eating is just going to make us a liability to pass the test. If we eat, we can fight at full strength…we better bring food just in case for Sakura to eat." Sasuke said, "That is right, Naruto. We better do that and we will arrive at 8."

Naruto said, "Sensei said to arrive at seven."

Takeshi said, "Since when do you follow rules?"

Naruto said, "I am a ninja, I have to follow orders now to become Hokage."

Takeshi said, "And what makes you so sure that Kakashi will not ditch you guys for three hours again?"

Naruto said, "You have a point there. Okay, we will go at eight, I hope Sakura-chan is not lonely."

Takeshi said, "To this day, I have no idea why you like her so much."

Naruto said, "Because she is smart, pretty and cheerful."

Seito said, "Yet she hates your guts, like Sasuke, hits you and turns you down each single time you ask for a date."

Takeshi said, "Hell, I went out with Ami and she was better than Sakura."

Seito said, "I thought she was a Sasuke fangirl as well."

Takeshi said, "I made a bet that Sasuke was going to run away from her when she asked him out. She didn't believe me and we made a bet. Eventually we went out, she admitted that she had fun and I got my first kiss."

Takeshi thought, _"Again…" _

Seito thought, _"Dang, we have only been here for 8 years and he already got his first kiss. Damn, I need to work a bit." _

Mikoto said, "You got your first kiss and didn't tell me?"

Takeshi sighed and gave her a picture of the kiss which Mikoto squealed over and ran to put it in her scrapbook.

Sasuke said, "So...what happened?"

Takeshi said, "Nothing much…we pretty much had a falling out and just stayed close friends."

Sasuke asked, "So what is your test going to be like?"

Takeshi said, "I have no clue but it may have something to do with teamwork….which means that I have to get El Perro Arrogante to get his help."

Seito said, "You will be fine, Takeshi. At least you don't have a fangirl on your team, but she is less adamant on asking Sasuke for dates now."

Naruto said, "Because of your harsh lecture…."

Takeshi said, "One, get bent. Two, the fangirls need to face reality and become kunoichi instead of damsels in distress waiting for Sasuke to save them. Three, your Sakura-chan only has her brain, but never trains. Four, I am just trying to save Sasuke from the fangirls and get him a real girl when they become strong enough for my taste."

Naruto pouted, "Still…"

Takeshi said, "Well, I am going to bed, I got a big day tomorrow."

**Next Day-Training Area 7-** Sasuke, Seito and Naruto arrived at the training area by 8 AM, seeing an irate Sakura, who was glaring at Seito and Naruto, but did a complete 180 when she saw Sasuke. "Where were you, Sasuke-kun, I was so lonely." Sakura said, trying to hug Sasuke.

Sasuke dodged to the side as Naruto glared at his brother. Seito said, "We apologize for the inconvience, we were merely testing out Kakashi-sensei's chronic tardiness. It seems that the locals were correct about him. We didn't have time to alert you about our experiment."

Naruto said, "So what is the plan, Seito? You are the one with the brain."

Seito said, "Judging by him telling us not to eat, we are going to fight him for something, but we need to work together in order to defeat him. So Sakura, Naruto, you two set up traps around the area and Naruto, no flirting…you know her answer in going to be no. Sasuke and I will come up with battle strategies learning from this bingo book….ready, go."

An hour later, Kakashi got there while reading his favorite book, Icha Icha Paradise, "Yo!" Naruto and Sakura both shouted, "YOU'RE LATE!!"

Kakashi said, "Ah, gomen, I got lost on the road of life."

Seito chuckled at his lame excuse and Kakashi smiled, seeing that his joke amused one of his students. "Let's begin." Kakashi said as he set an alarm clock on a log and took out two bells, "Here is the test, you have two hours to get these bells from me. You can use any ninjutsu, taijutsu or genjutsu against me and the one who doesn't get a bell gets tied to the log and forced to watch me eat a bento in front of you."

Everyone smirked at Kakashi as he was trying to listen for the sounds of grumbling stomachs. "And I take it that you didn't follow my orders not to eat at all." Kakashi said in a stern voice.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were about to panic until Seito said, "You were trying to hinder us from having any energy to get the bells. If we were on a mission as genin, we would have been overwhelmed by the enemy, plus it was a stupid order. Like hell I am going to follow that, I like eating my food."

Kakashi inwardly smirked, _"If it were for the Hokage's order to look at their skills, I would pass them."_

Then the Jonin said, "You must come at me with the intent to kill."

Sakura said, "But what if you get hurt?"

Seito slapped his forehead, _"Oh, Kami, the girl had book sense, but no common sense. He is a freaking Jonin for Kami's sake, he might get a few cuts and bruises, it should be us that we are worrying about."_ He thought to himself.

Kakashi said, "Ready? Start!!"

Naruto and Sasuke immediately threw kunai at Kakashi, which the jonin dodged easily. Then the kunai triggered a trap that threw black eggs _**(hidden packets that have anything inside)**_ that held makibishi spikes inside of it.

Kakashi said, "Oh shit…a trap." He avoided the trap only to step into another one, that threw knives at him. He bounced off the tree only to run into Naruto, who shouted, **"Fuuton: Reppusho!"** Kakashi's lone eye widened, _"I thought he only knew the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_

Then Sasuke threw an explosive tag to make a fireball head straight for him. Kakashi dived for the lake to meet Seito there. "Hello, sensei. **Suiton: Mizurappa!**" Seito blew a big wave of water at Kakashi, who had no time to dodge and was hit by the jutsu. _"Him too?"_ Kakashi thought_, "Were Naruto and Seito simply hiding their true power?"_

Then Kakashi fell into a trap and was held by a rope upside down, then Sakura came out and snatched the bells from his waist. "Good, now who will go, Sakura?"

Sakura said, "Neither of us, though there is a three-man squad, all of us have the potential to become ninja. So we all stay….I am not abandoning anyone because although I may not like Naruto since he is a little annoying or know Seito much, but they would do the same thing in my place."

Kakashi said, "Very good answer, you all pass. Now can you guys get me down?"

Seito said, "Sure….right after lunch."

Kakashi cried anime style as he was forced to watch his team eat lunch in front of him.

**Training Area 8- 7 AM-** Takeshi waved to Hinata and Shino while greeting Kurenai. He looked at Kiba and just nodded to him. Kurenai said, "Ok, your test to become real genin is to find me. You have two hours to find me."

The Genin nodded and tensed up as Kurenai said, "Start!"

Kurenai immediately dodged Kiba and flipped through hand signs, **"Ninpou: Kokuangyo no Jutsu!"**

Immediately the team was trapped in a genjutsu and Hinata was helpless because the jutsu blocked her Byakugan.

Shino said, "This jutsu affects only the sight, but not the other senses."

Takeshi said, "Then it is better not to trust our sight…or else we will never get Kurenai-sensei." He took his headband and tied around his eyes.

Kiba said, "I will be able to find her with Akamaru and my nose. **Ninpou: Shikyaku no Jutsu!**" Kiba immediately got down on all fours and sniffed to find Kurenai.

Hinata said, "D-Did you f-find her, Kiba?"

Akamaru barked at Kiba and Kiba said, "I can't find her either…she must have laced the forest with perfume and it is messing with my senses."

Takeshi said, "Well, then we can't use smell either since it is useless. Shino, how about you? Your bugs are immune to genjutsu, can you locate her?"

Shino said, "Unfortunately the same perfume is making my bugs' sensory abilities unable to respond."

Kiba said, "In English, damn it."

Takeshi said, "He means that his bugs can't find Kurenai-sensei. So Shino's bugs are out, looks like we only got touch, taste and hearing. Wait a minute."

Shino asked, "What is it?"

Takeshi said, "I might be able to find her."

Kiba said, "What makes you think that you can find her?"

Takeshi gritted his teeth as he repeated his mantra, _"Must not kill Kiba, must not kill Kiba, must not kill Kiba."_

Takeshi said, "Everyone had their own chakra signal, so if I release my chakra into a wave…"

Hinata said, "T-Then the wave would bounce back t-to tell us s-sensei's location."

Takeshi said, "Correct, now I need the three of you to stand behind me, so I won't confuse you guys with Kurenai-sensei."

Hinata, Shino and Kiba along with Akamaru stood behind him as Takeshi sent out a chakra wave. The first four he knew were from behind and a few minutes later, a fifth wave came out. Takeshi then shot off to catch Kurenai's waist, "I got you….Kurenai-sensei."

The genjutsu ended and Takeshi lifted his headband to see that his hands were on Kurenai's waist. "Phew….good thing, I don't want you to think that I am a pervert or something, sensei." Takeshi said as he let her go.

Kurenai smiled, "Takeshi, I happen to know Mikoto and she said that you are quite the gentleman, plus I did see you treat Ami with respect too."

Takeshi blushed and Kiba shouted, "You and Ami…went out."

Shino said, "Well….I didn't see that coming."

Takeshi blushed deeper, "It was a bet, but it turned out alright after a few months, we just lost the spark and became friends instead."

Kurenai said, "Well, enough teasing, let's go to get some barbeque and then we will do our first mission tomorrow. Congratulations, you are finally ninja."

**Outside the Uchiha Complex- **The gang went to the music room and Sasuke got on the mike and guitar, Takeshi to the violin and had a clone play the cello, Seito to the drums and Naruto to the flute. "Ready, guys?" Sasuke said. They nodded and Seito started off playing the piano.

**Wind by Akeboshi **

Cultivate your hunger before you idealize.

Motivate your anger to make them all realize.

Climbing the mountain, never coming down.

Break into the contents, never falling down.

My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve,

Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door.

A man railed at me twice though, but I didn't care.

Waiting is wasting for people like me.

Don't try to live so wise.

Don't cry 'cause you're so right.

Don't dry with fakes or fears,

'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.

(Repeats)

You say, "Dreams are dreams.

"I ain't gonna play the fool anymore."

You say, "'Cause I still got my soul."

Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down.

Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom.

Reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing, shadows of nothing.

You still are blind, if you see a winding road,

'Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see.

Don't try to live so wise.

Don't cry 'cause you're so right.

Don't dry with fakes or fears,

'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.

(Repeats)

Suddenly there was clapping and the boys' eyes open to see that they had an audience. They took a bow, smiling. Takeshi saw his friend Ami smiling at him and waved at her. Hinata smiled softly at Naruto while the fangirls cheered for Sasuke and the band.

_**Hakureisaiga- I don't own Wind by Akeboshi, so nobody can sue my ass… next chapter, Team 7 and Team 8 join together to go to Wave.**_


	4. Making It To Wave

_**Hakureisaiga- I'm back with another chapter on OMNF, First off, let me describe the OCs**_

_**Name: Takeshi Murama**_

_**Age: 13**_

_**Hair: Black**_

_**Eyes: A mix of green and brown**_

_**Appearance: Picture a tan-version of Genesis from Crisis Core**_

_**Abilities: Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu and some Medical Ninjutsu**_

_**Personality: Respectful, serious and loyal to friends, dislikes arrogance and Kiba (changes over time and becomes rival). A bit lazy and laid-back, but reliable when someone asks for help. Friends with Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, most of the Rookie 9, Ami, a former bully of Sakura's childhood, also true Jinchuuriki of the Gobi no Ookami.**_

_**Strengths: His speed is superior to Sasuke's own, prefers to do quick strikes and with knowledge of the human anatomy courtesy of Kabuto, he is a deadly person. He is very patient and tactical along with his instincts. Knows kenjutsu secretly**_

_**Weaknesses: He is quick to anger if you know which buttons to push on him (others will be added)**_

_**Hobbies: Playing the violin and piano, reading, writing, training with his kenjutsu master**_

_**Name: Seito Kamuya**_

_**Age: 13**_

_**Hair: Brown**_

_**Eyes: A mix of gold and brown**_

_**Appearance: Picture Squall Leonhart from Final Fantasy VIII only has tan skin**_

_**Abiliities: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and some Genjutsu**_

_**Personality: Polite and mostly talkative much like Naruto. Tends to be more playful than Takeshi and loves food. Very energetic and prefers to hit hard and quickly to finish a job, friends/blood brothers with Sasuke, Naruto, Takeshi, true Jinchuuriki of the Rokubi (revealed in later chapter) **_

_**Weaknesses: Tends to be a little impatient and quick to anger when friends are threatened by enemies, as a powerhouse second to Naruto, he happens to be a bit slower. (others will be added)**_

_**Hakureisaiga-Okay, now let's get going then.**_

"How far away is the target?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm five meters and closing!" Naruto stated.

"I'm in position." Sasuke said.

"So am I!" Sakura said.

"Hmm….Seito, what is your position? Seito? Seito!" Kakashi asked.

He heard static crackling until Seito's voice rang out, "Target confirmed and apprehended, returning back to base."

Kakashi said, "Why didn't you answer me, Seito?"

The boy replied, "You were too loud and I was close to the target, so I turned it off and baited the cat with some food. No cat can resist the power of catnip."

The Jonin thought, _"Hmph, likes things quick and painless, eh?"_ Then he said, "Well then, Mission: Find The Missing Pet is accomplished!"

**Assignment Room- **Lady Shijimi ran toward Tiger, which in turn hid behind Seito. "Tiger-chan, why are you running away from me?" the Daimyo's wife asked. Seito bent down and Tiger leapt into his arms, purring.

Seito explained while petting the cat, "Well, Lady Shijimi, to put it bluntly, you are smothering Tiger with your hugs. I suggest that you tone it down a bit and I assure you that Tiger will never run away from you again." Lady Shijimi nodded and Seito set Tiger down gently, inclining his head to motion the cat to her master.

Tiger looked at him and Seito whispered, "It is alright, she won't smother you again, I promise." Tiger cautiously walked back to her master, who picked her up and gave the cat a gentle hug. Tiger began to purr and looked back at Seito if she was saying thank you. Seito got the message and smiled at her as Lady Shijimi paid for the mission and went home.

"How is it that you have a way with cats?" Sakura asked.

Seito shrugged and said, "I don't know, I just do."

The Hokage pulled up a sheet, "Okay, Team 7, your new assignments are to babysit for the council, run errands to the neighboring village, help dig up yams…."

Naruto interrupted, "Request denied!! C'mon, old man, we are freaking ninja here, not errand boys and girls, damn it!"

Iruka said, slamming his hands on the desk, "Don't be a fool! You all are beginners. D-Rank mission are grunt so you can get experience."

Naruto muttered, "Or get bored to death, I'm sure the suicide ratings would go up doing these chores."

The Hokage said, "Naruto, every day our village receives requests for everything from babysitting to assassinations. We take them and sort them from A-rank to D-rank, same with shinobi classes. When the task is completed, then the grateful person pays a fee. Since you three have recently reached the rank of genin, D-rank are…."

Seito said, "Queen to E2."

The Hokage nodded, "Right, Queen to E2…..wait a minute, what?"

The scene he found was Seito playing chess against Naruto while Sasuke and Sakura were watching intently…..Kakashi (_**A/N: Do I really have to explain?!)**_ "Are you even listening?" Sarutobi shouted.

Seito decided to note a play from Kakashi's handbook and said, "Hn…oh, I'm sorry, did you say something?" Kakashi giggled a bit, but was silenced by the Hokage with a glare.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but I can't do it." Sarutobi said.

"Then how about a joint mission?" a voice said.

They turned to see Takeshi along with Team 8 walking through, "Surely with two teams on a simple C-rank mission should ease your nerves. Am I correct, Sarutobi-oji-san?"

Sarutobi smiled, "Hello, Takeshi, how are you doing?"

Takeshi returned the smile, "A little tired from these D-Rank missions, but I will manage. Now about that C-Rank mission?"

Sarutobi said, "I suppose with twice the manpower, you will be able to be fine. Very well, I will let you have a C-rank mission. You will be protecting a certain individual. I perform the introductions right away. He nodded the doorman, "Please invite him in."

Suddenly a 60-year-old man came in with a sake bottle in his hand, "Wow, looks like I got a strong group, well, except for the kunoichi especially the pink-haired one."

Kakashi struggled to keep back an outraged Sakura, but a kunai whizzed in the air lodged dangerously close to the man's head. The old geezer's eyes turned to see Takeshi with an outstretched hand, "Look, sir, you may be right about Sakura and Hinata, but remember…..looks can be deceiving. Sakura has a tactical mind on par with mine and I am considered the second smartest person in the Academy. Hinata is the heiress of the Hyuga clan and can be able to see 360 degrees around her. You will do well not to insult women in front of me….I am a gentleman, I will not tolerate it a second time."

The old man said shakily, "R-Right, well, I'm Tazuna, a super bridge builder and I am expecting you to protect me with your very lives."

Kurenai said, "I am sorry if my student scared you…he seems to be very volatile when it comes to defending women's honor."

Kakashi said, "Let's meet up at 1 pm sharp." Then he poofed away.

Takeshi turned to Seito, "3 pm?"

Seito nodded, "3 pm."

Kiba said, "Idiots, he said 1 pm."

Kurenai said, "Kiba, Kakashi tends to be two hours late and has a chronic tardiness habit, so he will show up around 3 pm."

_**Gates of Konoha-**_ "Let's go, Team 7, Team 8." Kakashi said with his nose stuck in his book. The genin walked toward Wave. Kiba was in front with Akamaru, Takeshi was close to Hinata, Shino and Sakura while Naruto was with Sasuke and Seito.

As they walked past the puddle, Takeshi, Seito, Naruto and Sasuke's eyes flickered toward it along with the Jonins. Shino's bugs warned him of the danger and Hinata's Byakugan due to Kurenai's instruction to flash it every few minutes caught them. Kiba was not paying attention to his surroundings and Sakura didn't sense it at all.

Seito decided to make the first move, "Kakashi-sensei?" He said.

Kakashi said, "Hmm?"

Seito suggested, "I think that we should move in a pentagon formation just to make Tazuna-san's safety more insured."

Kurenai said, "Good idea, Seito. Hinata, Sakura, move in front, Kiba, Seito, left flank, Sasuke, Takeshi, right flank and Naruto, Shino, you are in the back with us."

The genin moved into their respected positions as they cross a path. Then a man along with a bladed chain whipped through and caught the Jonins trapped. "Heh." One of the Mist ninja chuckled and the twins ripped them into shreds.

"Hinata, Sakura, surround Tazuna!" Seito shouted.

"You bastards! **Shikyaku no Jutsu!**" Kiba shouted as he charged into battle.

Shino cried, "Wait, Kiba!"

The chunin side stepped his reckless attack and appeared behind the Inuzaka. "Kuso!" Sasuke cured as he flipped through hand signs, **"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!"**

The two ninjas moved to avoid being burned and Seito threw shuriken at them, driving them closer to a nearby tree. "Now, Naruto, Takeshi!" Seito shouted.

Takeshi threw a shuriken while Naruto threw a kunai. The shuriken went through one of the holes and pinned the chain to the tree, the kunai went through the shuriken's small hole, pinning the chain securely to the tree.

"Hinata, use your Juken quickly!" Shino said.

"Hai, Gentle Fist!" the Hyuga cried out. Her palms hit their chest and they slumped, instantly knocked out. Suddenly the genin heard clapping behind them and to their surprise, they saw Kurenai and Kakashi clapping their hands.

"Weren't you just…." Kiba said.

The genin turned and thought one thing, **"Kawarimi no Jutsu."**

Kurenai said, "Sorry if we worried you guys, by the way, nice teamwork, guys, but Kiba, you need to think first before you act." Kiba scowled at her, but she ignored it as she said, "Seito, Shino, you two did extremely well….keep it up, you took control of the situation and ordered like a good leader should."

Seito shrugged, "No problem, it is just like those pranks and heists we did."

Kakashi said, "What do you mean by that?"

Takeshi said, "What? You thought those pranks were to be acknowledged? No, we used the pranks and heists as a mission. You have to rely on others to do their job and have good communication, which is why each time we were chased by Jonin, Chunin, even ANBU, we always escaped….well, except Iruka, who always seems to know where we are, we are still trying to figure that out. Anyway, that method made us stronger and faster each time. Soon we got Sasuke doing it too."

Sakura said, "So that is why you guys were always late to class."

Kurenai thought, "_Amazing, they have been improving their skills since they were in the Academy." _

Sasuke said, "Now judging by their looks and abilities, they are mainly built on quick assassinations."

Kakashi stated, "These two are chunin-level Mist ninjas. According to the Bingo Book, they are Meizu and Gozu, the Demon Brothers and it looks like they were after you, Tazuna, care to explain?"

Tazuna said, "Well, I'm sorry, but my village is poor because of that tyrant Gato!"

Takeshi said, feigning confusion, "Gato?"

"He is an evil and dangerous man that has oppressed the village into poverty." Tazuna replied.

Kakashi said, "This mission has been bumped up to B-rank or even maybe an A-rank mission."

Naruto said, "But still I believe that we should help him, it's wrong to have these people living in such conditions. Remember your words, sensei, those who abandon the mission are trash, but those who abandon their friends are worse than trash!"

Sasuke said, "I concur!"

One by one, the genin stood by Naruto to continue the mission for many different reasons. Kurenai said, "Well, Kakashi, I believe that we should continue this mission." Kakashi said, "It seems that way, on with the mission then." The genin grinned from ear to ear.

**Fortress-** "Failed?! What the hell do you mean, failed?!" a short, pudgy man shouted. "If you are supposed to be the best, I wouldn't have paid big for your skills."

The man took his sword and held up dangerously close to the midget's face, "Do stop your bitching, there's nothing to worry about. I, with Kubikiri Houcho, will take the hit myself along with my colleague here."

Gato gulped, "The enemy has hired ninjas with tremendous skills and since the Oni Brothers have failed, they will on guard."

The man said, "Hmph, remember who you are speaking to, I'm Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Mist."

**Later in the Forest**- "There!" Seito said, snapping a shuriken in the bushes. The two groups stopped as Kakashi investigated to see a rabbit twitching and forth bubbling from its mouth.

Kiba snickered, "Only a rabbit? Seito, you must be an idiot or something." T

akeshi took the rabbit and gave it to Hinata to pet and sooth the scarred bunny. Sakura was about to lay Seito a good lashing until Sasuke said, "Sakura, what kind of hare is that?"

Sakura inspected the rabbit that Hinata was holding and said, "It's a snow hare." T

akeshi nodded, "That is right, their fur always changes colors with the seasons. Since it is spring now, its fur is supposed to be brown now."

Sakura caught on, "But its fur is white, which means….someone kept it as a pet and used it as a decoy."

Takeshi clapped, "Ding, ding, ding…..2 points for Seito and Sakura and zero for dog-breath." Kiba bristled in anger at the insult.

"_Hmm….from what I see, some of the genin could equal in skill to the Demon Brothers and on top of that, they have Kakashi of the Sharingan and Kurenai Yuhi, the Crimson Ice Queen of Konoha." _Zabuza thought. He chuckled a bit as he gripped his sword, "This should be fun….right…..Aoi Rokusho."

A green-haired man with two umbrellas strapped to his back chuckled, "Yes, it should be and it's been ages since I played with Kure-chan!"

Zabuza replied, "Let's get to work then!"

Both of them jumped off the branch and Zabuza threw Kubikiri Houcho at the group. Kakashi and Kurenai heard the whistling and shouted, "Get down now!" Everyone ducked down quickly as the cleaver flew over their heads and sunk into a nearby tree.

Kakashi looked up at the two men, "That looks like…"

Sasuke said, "Zabuza Momochi a.k.a. the Demon of the Mist, you're a B-rank nukenin wanted for an assassination attempt of the Sandaime Mizukage and one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Aoi Rokusho, B-rank nukenin wanted for killing Idate Morino, treason, stealing the Raijin no Ken and an unmentionable act of rape."

Takeshi thought, _"Huh? Aoi is here….but he is not supposed to be here now. I guess our presence changed some events."_

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow at the Uchiha.

"Bingo Book, it's amazing what you can find on the black market." The raven-haired boy said.

"Don't interfere with this fight. These two are on a whole another level than the previous two. This may be…a little rough." The lazy ninja said as he flipped his hitai-ate.

Zabuza said, "Sharingan no Kakashi, Kurenai Yuhi…..do you mind giving up the old man?"

Kakashi said, "Sorry, no can do….shall we, Zabuza? Aoi?"

Aoi said, "Wow, using the Sharingan so early, Kakashi-kun. Your write-up is astounding too, copying over 1000 jutsu and Kure-chan aka the Crimson Ice Queen known for her battle prowess and use of genjutsu. You have make quite a name for yourself and look at you." He eyed the kunoichi with his blue-purple eyes and Kurenai shuddered at the lecherous look in his eyes, steeling herself as she drew a kunai.

"Ah, Kure-chan, c'mon! That is not nice!" Aoi whined.

Kurenai said, "Shut up, Aoi! You lost the chance to call me that and I will never forgive you for what you did to me."

Takeshi turned to Sasuke, "Do I need to even ask?"

Sasuke turned his head, confirming Takeshi's answer and the boy was mad, but Aoi's next words drove him close to the deep end.

Aoi smiled, "I recall you saying no, but your pretty pussy was saying something else."

Takeshi quickly pulled out a scroll and unsealed a katana, "Oi, bitch, let me tell you my dislikes: first, it's pedophiles, then rapists, traitors, people who think other people are something they are not at all, finally perverts. Your fucking head will be either mine or Kurenai-sensei's. In other words, it is coming off."

Aoi waved his hand, "Hmph….whatever, boy, you are not on my level especially with the Raijin on my side."

Zabuza said, "Enough, Aoi, remember we are on a tight schedule to dispose of the old man. Take on the Jonin and then the genin."

Aoi said, "Hm….looks like I get to play with Kure-chan again."

Zabuza pushed against the tree, removing his word in the process and appeared on the lake.

"What? Is….he walking on water?" Sakura shouted.

"_Clever bastard, he built up a good concentration of chakra."_ Kakashi thought. **"Kirigakure no Jutsu!"** Zabuza said as the mist swallowed him up.

"He's gone!" Sasuke shouted.

Kakashi said, "He will come after me first since he is a master of silent killing."

Kurenai said, "Don't let your guard down for a second or you'll die!"

Zabuza's voice suddenly echoed, "There are eight targets." Then Aoi's voice came in, "Kidney, heart, throat, spine, jugular vein, and artery." Both voices chorused together, "So many choices, now which one shall we choose?"

Then a blast of killing intent hit everyone, but the boys except Shino and Kiba shook it off due to Itachi's training and the mob. "Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Sakura…calm down, we will protect you to our last breath." Kakashi said.

They looked up in the Jonin's faces as they said, "We will not let our comrades die!!"

Everyone blushed at the saying as Zabuza appeared in the middle of the manji formation, "I wouldn't bet on that!" Zabuza swung the cleaver, "Game….Over!"

Kakashi moved quickly and shanked Zabuza in the kidney, but Aoi appeared behind the old man, but Kurenai parried his thrust with her kunai.

"You're mine, Aoi-kun!" Kurenai said in a sickly sweet way that would make a certain snake princess proud.

Aoi shuddered at the smile she gave him, "So the snake bitch has run off of you, huh?"

Aoi unsheathed his swords hidden in the umbrellas, "Fine, then let's dance, whore!"

Aoi swung the blades at Kurenai, but she back bended and kicked Aoi, catching his chin. "Ugh, I'll clobber your ass, then I'll have my fun with you." The Rain ninja sneered as he wiped blood from his nose.

The kunoichi deftly flipped backwards to land upright. "Shut up and fight, asshole!"

Aoi wagged a finger at her, "Such language from an elegant lady. It seems you're serious, time to stop playing with you, Kurenai." The man's playful smile changed to a full-blown frown. He quickly charged in to subdue her, pulling out the famed Raijin no Ken as she moved to separate him from Zabuza.

**Kakashi-** Zabuza suddenly burst into water as the real one appeared behind the Jonin.

"Sensei! Behind you!" Naruto shouted.

Kakashi turned to meet the cleaver, slicing him in half from the waist. Sakura screamed loudly as blood flew into the air.

"_Heh…got him."_ Zabuza thought victoriously. Suddenly blood quickly changed into water. _"What? He was able….to copy me in this mist?"_ Zabuza thought in complete shock. Then the nukenin felt sharp metal hovering close to his jugular.

"Don't even blink." Kakashi said, "Game Over!!"

Zabuza chuckled, "You are good, Kakashi, I admit that. You managed to copy my Mizu Bunshin and actually made it say something you would say. On top of that, you yourself even used the Kirigakure no Jutsu to hide yourself. Clever…but not clever enough!"

Suddenly Zabuza exploded into water.

Kakashi thought, _"He was…a Mizu Bunshin too." _

He heard the whistling and ducked as the zanbatou flew over his head as he ducked low to the ground.

Zabuza thought, _"Sucker!"_

The zanbatou sunk into the ground and the jonin switched hands to turn and kick Kakashi into the water.

Shino thought, _"He's physically stronger than Kakashi."_

Kiba shouted, "How the hell did he get kicked all the way over there?!" Akamaru agreed with him with a yip.

"Caltrops?!" Zabuza said, looking at the bank of the river, "What do you think I am, a fool?"

Kakashi burst out of the water, _"Ugh…this water…why is it so heavy?"_

Zabuza flipped through hand signs, "Gotcha, bitch! _Suirou no Jutsu!_"

Kakashi said, "Oh, shi…"

A sphere of water trapped Kakashi and he thought, _"Damn, I knew he was strong, but not this strong."_

The nukenin chuckled evilly, "Looks like you are caught, now time to play with these ninja wannabes."

A Mizu Bunshin of Zabuza appeared in front of the genin.

"Naruto?! You got a plan yet?" Seito asked.

Naruto answered, "Yeah, I got it! Okay, Hinata, Sakura, you protect Tazuna-san and Hinata, keep your Byakugan on! Kiba, Sasuke, you're with me and the rest of you go after Kurenai-sensei. Ready? Go!"

Takeshi, Seito and Shino moved toward the trees and the Mizu Bunshin moved.

"I don't know what you are planning, but it is not gonna work, you ninja wannabes." Zabuza said intent on cleaving Shino.

"Akamaru, let's go! **Shikyaku no Jutsu!**" Kiba shouted as he charged. The Inuzaka slammed into Zabuza, knocking him off balance.

"You little brat!" Zabuza shouted as he kicked Kiba back to the boys. "That actually stung, but you are still brats, not ninjas. Ninjas are people who jumped over the line of limbo every day."

Naruto closed his eyes and smiled, "Fine, then put this name in your bingo book. " He tightened his headband as he shouted, "Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage, bitch!"

**Kurenai-** "You will not escape me, Kurenai!!!" Aoi roared, swinging his Raijin no Ken at her. _"Shit, I can't avoid his attacks. If I get hit, I will lose and I am low on chakra with all that genjutsu. I only got one shot at this."_ Kurenai thought as she aimed explosive tags at him.

Aoi jumped over them and her to land on a branch behind her.

"I got you!" the Rain Jonin shouted, only to realize that he couldn't move. "**Sylvan Fetters**. It ends here, Aoi Rokusho!" Kurenai spat out vehemently as she plunged the kunai into his head.

She released the genjutsu and collapsed on the ground, losing unconscious. Kurenai thought, "Finally it is over…"

Then Aoi stepped out of the shadows, "Whew! Good thing I made a Tsuchi Bunshin in time, now time for you to give me one last scream, Kurenai."

Aoi rounded on the unconscious mistress to claim his prize and unzipped his pants, then he moved to tie her against a tree and just before he could penetrate her, a voice called out, "Hey, rapist!"

Aoi suddenly screamed in agony as his manhood fell from his body. "Seito, see to Kurenai-sensei and Shino, back him up. I will deal with Aoi."

Shino nodded as bugs swarmed from out of his body. "

I told you, your head is mine!" Takeshi declared.

Aoi gritted out, "You…cut off….my…."

Takeshi interrupted, "Please….you already raped my sensei once, I will not tolerate it a second time." Aoi said, "I will kill you." The Jinchuuriki drew his katana, "Come and face your death!"

Aoi activated the Raijin once again and clashed against Takeshi's katana. Aoi began to swing wildly, but Takeshi dodged, seeing through the Jonin's wild strikes.

"I can't believe that you are considered a B-rank, you suck ass." Takeshi kicked Aoi into the stomach, sending the man into a tree.

"Now you will die." Takeshi said.

Aoi tried to lunge and stab him with the Raijin, but Takeshi knocked the sword from his hand and kicked him back to the tree once again.

Aoi scoffed, "You're only a genin, and you'll be traumatized if you can kill me."

Takeshi smiled, "Actually, you are right, the first kill is traumatizing."

Then he quickly appeared in front of Aoi and stabbed him in the chest, "But you are only my second kill." He continued.

Aoi gasped out and coughed up blood as the life faded from his eyes, "Bas..tard." Aoi cursed as his vision faded into darkness, never to see the light again. Takeshi cut off Aoi's head and sealed it along with the Raijin in a scroll, then he sheathed his weapon.

As he passed by Shino to check up on Kurenai, the Aburame asked, "When was your first kill?"

Takeshi answered, "At the age of six, a mob was trying to kill one of my friends and when one of them decided to attack him, I grabbed a kunai and launched it. The projectile merged with his throat, I was traumatized, but remembered that the boy was still alive because of me."

Shino shuddered at the mental image, "May I ask who he or she is?"

Takeshi said, "For my friend's safety, I would like to keep their name anonymous for the moment."

Then Kurenai stirred and woke up, "W-What? What happened? Where is Aoi?"

Takeshi said, "Dead, I took his life and his head along with the Raijin, sensei."

Kurenai said, "You did?'

Takeshi said, "I told him it was either me or you that his head was getting taken off. He is my second kill, my first kill was in the village….I will tell you later. Now let's get back to the others." Takeshi and Shino carried her while Seito led the way back to the rest of the group.

**Kakashi-** Kakashi fell underwater as the hold was broken due to Naruto's plan. He resurfaced in time to block Zabuza's assault on Naruto, catching the Fuuma Shuriken on the back of his glove. "You….are not touching my student, asshole!" Kakashi said with a glare.

Zabuza's eyes widened at the glare before regaining his composure. "Good work, Naruto! Your scheme was brilliant."

Naruto glowed, "Well, the thing was to distract his clone by engaging him, then when we were knocked back, I simply henged into the shuriken while Sasuke with the real shuriken threw them both, enabling me to free you, sensei."

Zabuza laughed, "Heh heh…so you made me fly into a rage to break my jutsu."

Kakashi replied, "No, it was broken from without. Just so you know, the same trick doesn't work twice on me, so shall we?"

Zabuza gave a slight hmph and jumped away, not noticing Kakashi's eye spinning wildly. Both Jonin began to perform katas at a rapid pace, staring intensely as if they were trying to read each other's minds. "Tori! **Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!**" The water churned as two dragons made of water battled each other fiercely, trying to overpower each other.

"_So many katas performed so quickly….and Kakashi-sensei performed them all flawlessly….amazing." _Sasuke thought in awe.

Hinata thought, _"Is this ninjutsu?!" _

Naruto gasped in awe from the shore as Kakashi and Zabuza were in a stalemate.

"_Something is not right."_ Zabuza thought.

He backed up and tried to circle around Kakashi, the Konoha ninja seemed to mirror his movements. _"All of my moves….my gestures. He sees…." _The Jonin thought.

Kakashi finished, "Through them all!"

Zabuza's eyes widened, _"What? Is he reading my mind?" Kuso, he's….." _

Kakashi spoke again, "Got that sickeningly look in his eye, right?"

Zabuza became slightly annoyed, "Heh, you are nothing to me! I'm the real deal!" Both said at once, "No copy cat can't defeat me!"

Zabuza shouted as he flipped through hand signs, "Bah…you are nothing but a monkey. I'll destroy you for good….I'll…" He trailed off to see a silhouette of himself behind Kakashi. "_What the….it's….me?" But that is impossible, is this an illusion?"_

Kakashi saw him lost in his thoughts and flipped through hand signs, **"Suiton: Daibufuku no Jutsu!!"**

Zabuza's eyes widened, _"What…that's absurd…."_ Suddenly the rushing water hit him like a brick, _"He used the same jutsu before I could use it….I….can't keep up!" _ His back slammed roughly into a tree and before he could catch his breath, he felt several kunai pierce his flesh.

"That's that!" Kakashi said.

"Can…you see into the future?" Zabuza said fearfully. "

Yes..." The copycat answered, "I saw your future…death." Before the nukenin could reply, two needles stuck themselves deeply into his neck.

"Heh heh….it seemed your prediction came true."

The Konoha ninja along with Tazuna turned to see a masked figure in a tree. Kakashi checked Zabuza's pulse, seeing that he was truly dead. "Thank you for helping me take down Zabuza." The hunter ninja said with a bow.

Kakashi said, "You're welcome, hunter-nin."

The hunter nin shunshined down and grabbed the corpse. "Your battle is over for now and he must be disposed of or the enemy will reveal our secrets."

Then the hunter shunshined away and Naruto said, "Okay, Seito is right, that is cool."

Kurenai along with Takeshi, Seito and Shino came to the group.

"Where is Aoi?" Kakashi asked as he shifted his hitai-ate.

Takeshi said coldly, "Dead and gone…I killed him."

Kakashi said, "You killed him?"

But suddenly he fell forward, "_Damn, I used the Sharingan too much." _He thought.

"Ain't no way I am picking that up." Takeshi said.

Sasuke said, "Me and Naruto will carry him, Tazuna, lead us to your house please."

Tazuna nodded and led the genin to his humble home.

_**Hakureisaiga-And that is the end of the chapter, next, Chapter 5- Byakuya. Seito meets his inner demon, Takeshi finds something interesting linking him with Zack Fair and tree climbing.**_

_**Takeshi- Hakureisaiga in the future doesn't know anything from Final Fantasy VII or anything else that you may recognize as the story progresses.**_

_**Hakureisaiga- Now the poll of the three girls in Naruto's harem for the Destiny of Sparda's Descendent will end next week, so here is a preview of the poll now**_

_**Yugito-20 (Damn, you guys really want her in this)**_

_**femNibi-17 (Again, damn)**_

_**femHaku-13 (Ice Princess in third)**_

_**Temari-10 (Wind Princess in fourth, coming up fast)**_

_**Konan-9 (Ah, the lone female Akatsuki member)**_

_**Shion-9 (The Priestess tied with Konan)**_

_**Samui-8 (Given the cold shoulder)**_

_**Ino-6 (Her Mind Transfer is not working on you guys)**_

_**Amaru-5 (The young doctor is closing behind Ino)**_

_**Koyuki-5 (The Acting Princess tied)**_

_**Karui-5 (The impulsive sister also tied)**_

_**Fu-5 (What, no love for the bug?)**_

_**Sasame-4 (Eh? The Fuma clan not good enough?)**_

_**Ayame-3 (Geez, well, that sucks, no love for the ramen waitress)**_

_**Guren-3 (I guess, Kabuto will be tapping her ass)**_

_**Isaribi-3 (I guess Amachi will be tapping that too.)**_

_**Hakureisaiga- That is all for today! Tune in next time in Old Memories, New Friends!! For now, I leave you with a short omake!  
**_

**Omake-** The man took his sword and held up dangerously close to the midget's face, "Do stop your bitching, there's nothing to worry about. I, with Kubikiri Houcho, will take the hit myself along with my colleague here."

Gato gulped, "The enemy has hired ninjas with tremendous skills and since the Oni Brothers have failed, they will on guard."

The man said, "Silly bitch, do you know who I am?!? I am Momochi Zabuza, BITCH!!!!!!"


	5. Training and Deals

_**Hakureisaiga- Another chapter of OMNF and I already updated this story today too.**_

_**Seito- I guess you couldn't get it out of your head.**_

_**Hakureisaiga- That and I was bored a bit. On with the story **_

**Chapter 5- Training and Deals**

Tsunami said, "Are you going to be okay?"

Kakashi said, "No, but I will recover in a week."

Kurenai said, "I just need to rest a bit more…you guys can put me down now."

Takeshi and Shino nodded and set her against the wall. Tazuna said, "Well, we have two strong ninja defeated, so we should be safe for a while."

Hinata said, "But who was that masked kid?"

Sakura answered, "I think he is a hunter ninja, there are the ones who are also known as Erasers. Their job is to dispose without a trace, a ninja's body had the secrets of the village's ninjutsu, herbs, different Chakra types and other information. For example, if Kakashi-sensei died, the person could potentially learn the secrets of the Sharingan and use it against us. So the hunter ninja must do that to protect the village's secrets."

**Forest-** The masked ninja said, "Okay, I'll first cut the cloth away, then drain some of the blood and…." Then Zabuza grabbed the ninja's hand and said, "That's alright…I will do it myself."

The ninja said, "Oh, you already woke up, eh?"

Zabuza said, "Damn, you have a finesse of a butcher, Haku."

Haku said, "You shouldn't do that so roughly, you could die like that."

Zabuza said, "How long are you going to wear that stupid mask."

Haku said as she took off her mask, "It reminds me of the old days and it is useful for the hunter ninja act." She said with a smile, "If I hadn't save you, you would be dead."

Zabuza retorted, "If you wanted to put me in a false death, you could have aimed for a safer acupuncture point instead of your neck. You are annoying as ever."

Haku giggled, "You're right. I just didn't want to scar your beautiful body and the acupuncture point is easier to access in the neck since it has no muscle. You shouldn't be move in a week or so…but you might be able to move pretty soon."

Zabuza said, "That is what I like about you…you're so pure and clever."

Haku said, "Well, I am just a kid. Look, the mist is cleared. Next time…will you be alright?"

Zabuza said, "Next time I will defeat the Sharingan."

Kakashi woke up and thought, _"Why do I have a bad feeling about this? Zabuza is dead, I shouldn't have to worry about this."_

Naruto asked, "What is wrong, sensei?"

Kakashi said, "Usually hunter nins dispose of the body on the spot."

Sakura said, "That is right."

Hinata said, "Yes, the ninja took the body with him instead of doing that."

Kakashi said, "That is correct, if he or she needed to confirm the kill, he would have just taken the head and the weapon he or she used to take down Zabuza."

Sasuke said, "Senbon needles…..no way."

Takeshi said, "It means that Zabuza is still alive."

Kiba said, "But didn't you check to see if he was dead."

Kakashi said, "Yes, but there are ways to put people in a false death trance."

Kurenai said, "Which means that we have to prepare for the next coming."

Seito thought, _"Haku, Zabuza, I promise we will save you this time around."_

Kakashi said, "We will start training tomorrow."

Suddenly a boy appeared and said, "It is no use."

Tazuna said, "Oh, hey, Inari, where were you?"

Inari went to hug his grandfather, "Welcome back….Grandpa."

Seito thought, _"Of course now we got to convince Inari about the hero crap too."_

Tsunami said, "Say hello to the ninja who saved your grandfather."

Inari looked at them and looked at Tsunami, "But Mom, they are going to die."

Kiba said, "What you did you say, you little brat?!"

Inari continued, "There's no way you can defeat Gato."

Takeshi muttered, "I forgot how much a prick he is."

Seito said, "Look, Inari, Gato is just a spineless man that uses money to pay for men to do his dirty work. Once you get past that, he is no match for us."

Inari said, "Pft, you are an idiot. What are you trying to do, be a hero? There are no such things as heroes."

Naruto said, "Keep telling yourself that, kid."

Inari said, "If you don't want to die, then leave."

Tazuna said, "Where are you going, Inari?"

Inari said, "To watch the ocean in my room."

Takeshi thought_, "We better get this thing over with."_ Then the boy said, "You mean, to go to your room and cry over your father, am I right?" Inari, Tazuna and Tsunami stiffened at Takeshi's accusation as he continued, "Judging by your reactions, I said that I am right. If you want to know how I know, Inari's cheeks are still stained with tears from earlier. There is a picture of your family with a man's body torn completely off and Inari here has the same picture in his room."

Inari said, "You went in my room?"

Takeshi shot back, "You are a liability to your grandfather because I am sure that if we weren't here, he would have taken you or your mother as a hostage to make Tazuna surrender, so of course I went into your room. Anyway since you are being all emo and stuff, I can guess that he had a special place in your hearts and when Gato somehow killed your father, you felt betrayed by him because like all fathers say to reassure their sons say that they are invincible, right?"

Inari bowed his head in tears and Tsunami said, "Please….don't bring up Kaiza in front of Inari."

Takeshi looked at Tsunami with a serious look, "I am sorry, Tsunami-san, but I need to do this or Inari will just mope around like a big crybaby. I am sure that Kaiza would have wanted him to protect his family, not sit back like a coward. In my eyes, he is worse than Gato. A wise man once said that those who abandon their mission are trash, but those who abandon their family and friends are worse than trash."

Inari shouted, "What the hell you know about my life? Your life has been easy picking for you ninjas." Then Naruto, Seito, Takeshi snapped at that moment.

Naruto said, "Really….then let me show you something." He lifted up his shirt and turned to the side to show a large, jagged scar, "You see this? I got this when I was 4, a drunk old man believed that I was a monster and tried to kill me and what is worse, he was part of my village that hates me for no reason."

Seito lifted his right pant leg to reveal a cross-shaped scar on the back of his leg, "This happens to be a scar for being Naruto's friend. Since the villagers believe that he is a monster, they tried to kill me too by slamming a kunai knife into the back of my leg. Luckily they missed by an inch."

Takeshi lifted up his shirt and turned around to show a jagged scar running down his back, "A ninja tried to strike me when I was running from him, he almost got me, but the ANBU got him after he threw his ninjato, causing this deep gash in my back. Also you want to know something else, I was forced to kill a person….I was freaking 5 years old, I did that to protect a friend, so don't try to pin this on us….you have a mother and grandfather that loves you."

Takeshi pointed at Naruto, "Naruto grew up as an orphan living on the streets with no knowledge about his parents, so you are very lucky because you, Inari, have the easy life." Takeshi sat back down and said, "Now you can go to your room and cry about your father or you can become a man and make a difference in life, your choice."

Inari bowed his hand and went to his room while Takeshi said, "I hate being harsh with the kid, but I had to say something."

Tsunami said, "You could have done it more gently, Takeshi-san."

The Jinchuuriki said, "I know I could have….but I don't know how to do that. Sometimes you need to hit somebody with blunt words at full force to get through to him. I think I got through to him."

**Next day-** "So….let me get this straight we are going to learn how to climb trees by using our chakra, right?" Kiba asked.

Kakashi nodded, "That is correct."

Naruto said, "We already know this exercise."

Kurenai said, "You do?"

Seito cocked his head to the side, "Umm, hello, we have an ANBU as our blood brothers and an adopted mother that used to be a Jonin. I'm sure they could have told us about this exercise."

Kakashi said, "Why don't you demonstrate for us then?"

Naruto nodded and walked up the tree, unconsciously sending the right amount of chakra to walk upright against the tree. "Well, then ok, Takeshi, Seito, Sasuke, you two can go and help Tazuna. Naruto, you need to stay here in case someone needs help in getting up the trees."

Naruto said, "Hai, sensei!"

The three boys went to work on the bridge while Naruto got comfortably by sitting against a tree and unfurled a scroll reading up on a wind jutsu. Out of the corner of his eye, Kiba, Shino, Hinata and Sakura were walking up the tree and noticed that Sakura had the best chakra control, then Hinata, then Shino and lastly Kiba. Naruto knew that it was the bugs that help with his chakra control for Shino, Hinata had amazing chakra control due to being a Hyuga and had more stamina so she got farther up. Sakura had the best chakra control, but had to stop due to her physique and low chakra.

Kiba came up and said, "Hey, idiot."

Naruto ignored him and Kiba shouted, "Hey, I am talking to you!"

Naruto looked up and said, "Last time I checked my name is not idiot, calm yourself down and try again."

Kiba threw a punch at Naruto, but caught it in his hand as he read the next line. "Calm down, Kiba." Naruto said, serious.

Sakura thought, _"What? Naruto never showed that side of him before….when and how did he know that Kiba was going to punch him."_

Naruto said, "Look, if you want to ask me something, call me Naruto….not baka, dobe, dead-last,knucklehead, etc. Now what is your problem?"

Kiba sneered, "Ain't it obvious? I can't get up this stupid tree…this whole tree exercise is pointless."

Naruto said, "Really?"

Naruto's eyes flickered to Akamaru and grabbed the dog while running up the tree. Kiba cried out, "Akamaru!!! You asshole, give him back right now!"

Naruto shouted, "You better come get him if you want him."

The Jinchuuriki said to Akamaru, "I don't know if you can understand me, but this is the only way Kiba will do this exercise."

Akamaru yipped and Naruto scratched behind his ears and gave him a bone to chew on. Soon every day Naruto would do this and Kiba got farther and farther up to get to Akamaru and kick Naruto's ass. Before then, he mastered the exercise along with his peers.

**Bridge-** Takeshi, Seito and Sasuke were helping build the bridge when Takeshi heard a whisper. The Jinchuuriki stopped and said, "Do you two hear something?"

Seito said, "No, what?"

Takeshi answered, "Somebody was whispering in my ear."

Sasuke said, "You must be hearing things."

Takeshi said, "Yeah….maybe you are right."

Then he thought, _"But the only reason is that I think I want to know….ifit may come again."_ The boy shook his head and continued to work on the construction.

Night- Seito woke up in a room that was completely white. _"Oookay, this is very weird."_ He said.

"**To you, maybe since you never have been here before." **A voice said. Seito turned to see the only place without the color white. The boy peered close into the cage to see a giant white tiger with translucent blue-white eyes.

"**I'm Byakuya, the Rokubi no Shirotora." **

"_Holy shit! This is cool!"_ Seito said.

"**Ahem, some humility please." **The white tiger said with a sweatdrop behind his head.

Seito stopped and sat down in a nearby chair. **"Now….your friend Takeshi also has one sealed inside of him. His name is Fenrir, the Gobi no Ookami."** Byakuya explained, **"Like him, I came to your world and inhabited myself in your body, but when I returned here, I was involuntarily sealed."**

Seito asked, "_So the ones who have you and Gobi are fakes?"_

"**Yes and no!"** Byakuya answered, "**They can utilize a portion of that clone's chakra, but they can't utilize the other powers." **

"_Powers?"_ Seito said.

"**Jinchuuriki can inherit some of the demon's power like element natures, skills, personality, etc. So since the Kyuubi is sealed in Naruto, he has been able to pull elaborate pranks, trickery and maybe he inherited the fire chakra nature."** Byakuya explained.

"_What are the elements you have, Byakuya?"_ Seito asked.

"**I am highly adept in using lightning and earth-style jutsu." **

Seito beamed, _"Nice, I wondered what are Fenrir's abilities are."_

Byakuya answered, **"Like a wolf, he is loyal, care-free, but he fights well with others and he can adapt to any situation, he also can control all of the elements. But enough of that….the reason I have called you here is so you can be trained by me."**

Seito cocked his head, _"Why? I thought you demons dislike humans." _

Byakuya said, **"Some of us do, but watching you over the years can make even demons realize that humans are just as cruel as us. Now stand still." **

Seito got up and stood at attention. Cautiously, the clawed hand came over Seito and small blue rings appeared on Seito's wrists and ankles.

"**There, now mold your chakra."** The tiger commanded.

Seito nodded and performed the ram seal, suddenly he was brought crashing down to the floor.

"_Ugh….gravity seals."_ Seito thought.

"**Since you have strength and power, we must work on your speed, which sucks atrociously."** Byakuya said, **"Every week it will add your weight to the gravity you're at now, so get some rest, boy, you have a long day ahead of you."**

The white room and cage dissipated before Seito. Seito woke up from his sleep, _"Damn, I can't get up."_ He turned his head to the cloak, _"Ah, 4:30 AM, man…."_ Seito decided to use the time and get used to the seal by getting up. Eventually he adapted to the seals and was able to walk at a regular pace. _"Note to self: get back at Byakuya for seals." _

Seito looked around the room to see Kiba and Akamaru curled up beside each other, Naruto sprawled out to the side, Shino sleeping peacefully, Sasuke snoring softly and Kakashi was sitting upright against the wall with a kunai hidden in his lap. _"Hmm….Takeshi must be taking his early jog as always. He really takes being a ninja seriously, I prefer to be just sleep."_

Takeshi walked around the forest and cracked his neck as he stopped beside the lake. "Ah, nothing like a good jog in the spring air." Takeshi molded his chakra and began to run on the chakra until he was in the middle of the lake, _"Good thing I learned water walking from my mentor…now let's see, first you mold your chakra and spread it into the air, making the air moist and then…."_

"**Kirigakure no Jutsu!"** Takeshi muttered as the mist covered the lake.  
_  
"Damn, that is all I can manage now…"_

The whisper came again and Takeshi took off as he heard it. The whisper grew closer and closer as Takeshi ventured deeper into the forest, _"I wonder what it is."_

Suddenly he came into a grave and looked around for the voice. He peered into the grove to see a beautifully crafted katana. The blade was a pale blue and the hilt was embroidered with a black and yellow camouflaged pattern.

"_Is that….where the voice is coming from?"_ Takeshi thought. _"It looks like a katana." _

Takeshi walked into the grove and stood in front of the weapon as he murmured, "Interesting….but who in their right mind would put a sword in the middle of a grove and why could I only hear the voice?" He touched the pommel of the sword and suddenly recoiled his hand back to see his hand had a strange tattoo of a black wing on it.

"_What the hell?!"_ Takeshi thought to himself.

Suddenly a voice called out, _"Nothing shall forestall my return!!"_

Suddenly the katana lifted up and floated to his right hand. "

What the…." Takeshi began to say until his hands began to burn and pain racked his body. Memories of black feathers, a man in a red jacket, fire and quotes from a book poured into his mind and added to the pain of Takeshi's own memories resurfacing. Suddenly after fits of screams, the pain began to subside and Takeshi fell to his knees on the verge of unconsciousness.

He looked the sword and saw that blue katana changed into a broadsword rapier and the hilt was complicated with bird motifs. "Since the man who wielded you somehow put you here to be wield by me, I will name you after him….Genesis since I found you in the beginning."

With that, he fell to the ground unconscious and the sword disappeared into the mark of his right hand. The next morning, Haku was walking through the forest and knelt down to gather some herbs. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Takeshi's body on the ground a few yards away.

"_That boy, he is one of the guys that are with Kakashi Hatake."_ Haku's hand cautiously stretched over Takeshi's body as if she was going to strangle him, but she shifted her hand to his shoulder and softly said, "Hey, wake up!"

Takeshi slowly opened his eyes to see Haku and the memories flooded into his head, "Hey there, pretty lady, what's your name?"He said.

Haku blushed slightly, "I'm a boy and my name is Haku."

Takeshi retorted, sitting up straight, "The hell you are! You can't fool me with that genjutsu of yours."

Haku thought inwardly, _"How did, he…?!"_

Takeshi answered her question as though her mind was read, "Hello, no boy is that cute."

Again, Haku blushed. "So….what are you doing a place like this?" Haku asked.

"Training!" Takeshi said, "I'm trying to be strong enough to protect my family and friends."

Haku replied, "That is a good philosophy."

Takeshi replied, "That is because it is from a person whose heart was innocent and white as pure virgin snow."

Haku smiled and got up, "Well, it was nice meeting you, Takeshi." She said.

"Bye, Haku. Oh, and tell Zabuza that we'll be waiting for him."

Haku stiffened and turned toward Takeshi.

Takeshi said seriously, "Look, Haku, I don't want to fight you at all, so tell Zabuza this message: When we meet at the bridge, Gato and his men will come to finish us and yourself off, so if you join us, we can be able to defeat Gato and you are free."

Haku didn't move a inch, but the boy said to her, "I'm not going to kill you because you are too kind and gentle. Instead I would like to issue to a challenge to Zabuza as a swordsman."

"I understand, but how did you figure out that it was me." Haku said.

Takeshi said, "You smell of snow and vanilla, that's how I figured out you were the hunter nin."

Haku eyed him suspiciously, "Are you going to tell Kakashi about this encounter?"

Takeshi shook his head, "No, he doesn't need to know about this, you have my word."

Haku said, "You will have our answer in a few days."

With that, she stalked off out of the forest. "Well, that's taken care of. Now we see what will happen." Takeshi walked towards Tazuna's house.

**Tazuna's House-** Hey, guys, good morning!" Takeshi said, greeting Team 7 and Team 8.

"Where have you been?" Kiba asked suspiciously.

Takeshi sat at the table and replied, "I was training and felt asleep, luckily a nice girl that claimed to be a boy woke me up."

Seito caught the remark, "_So he met Haku after all, hope this plan works." _He thought.

**Fortress- **"Where have you been, Haku?" Zabuza asked.

Haku replied, "I discovered something interesting….one of the genin discovered my identity."

Zabuza asked, "So how come you are not dead?"

Haku said, "He let me go and wanted to tell you that Gato plans to kill you, he also wants you to come to Konoha since you are tired of running."

Zabuza said, "Hmmm, I think I will then."

Haku continued, "He also challenges you to a battle of kenjutsu."

Zabuza said, "What?! He doesn't know that I was a part of the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen of the Mist?"

Haku answered, "He does, but he wager this. If you win, you can take his life and do as you please, but if he wins, you and I must come back to Konoha."

Zabuza quirked an eyebrow, "Oh, somebody's seem sweet on him?" She didn't answer but blushed heavily while Zabuza chuckled, "I accept this challenge, it has been a long time since I battled against a swordsman."

On Saturday, everyone walked to the bridge, but Naruto and Seito left clones to protect Tsunami and Inari. Takeshi smiled at Inari's change from the first day.

_**Flashback-**__ Takeshi sat down on the pier looking up at the stars when he heard someone come behind him. He looked to see a timid Inari, "Yes, Inari?" Inari gripped his fist and said, "I….I….I wanted to apologize to you….I didn't know that you had such a hard life. I was being selfish and inconsiderate of my actions, so gomen nasai." Takeshi closed his eyes, "Inari, I can't accept your apology…." Inari's eyes were downcasted until Takeshi's next words came out, "Because you have nothing to apologize for….in fact I should be apologizing to you, I made you cry and was very blunt about your condition. I didn't take the consideration of your feelings about your father." He looked back up in the sky, "You are lucky to have a father and mother like that….I once had one, he was very kind and loving just like yours….until he was introduced to alcohol and got addicted to it. He started to change into a bitter, old man and constantly argues with my mom. My mom and I….we would never get along with each other, she was already worried about me constantly. I couldn't take it and I ran away from home, tripping on a rock and I lost all my memory, only knowing my name. So….do me a favor…embrace your dreams and protect your family no matter what." Inari nodded and smiled at him, "I will, Takeshi-san." Takeshi said, "That is good, Inari, your father would be proud if he were alive." Inari said, "You think so?" Takeshi replied, "I know so." __**Flashback Ends**_

**Bridge-** Tazuna along with Team 7 and 8 were greeted by the workers knocked unconscious and tied up to the side.

"So you are here after all, Zabuza." Takeshi said.

Zabuza said, "Indeed, kid, well, then are you ready to go?"

Takeshi stepped forward, "As we agree, if I win, you come to Konoha."

Zabuza said, "And if you lose, you surrender and let us do what we want."

akeshi nodded and Kakashi said, "What is going on here?"

Seito said, "I think Takeshi and Zabuza somehow made a wager on a battle of swordsmanship."

Kurenai said, "But how did he get in touch with them?"

Seito said, "I am guessing that the girl over there is the hunter ninja."

Sasuke said, "Of course, we never saw her face and thus we never knew what she looks like, but how did Takeshi know that she was the hunter nin?"

Takeshi answered, "It was something that I actually learned from Kiba, everyone had a unique smell and the hunter nin, from Kiba's description, smell like vanilla and snow. She happened to have the same smell."

Kakashi said, "Takeshi, I order you to stand down….you will be killed, Zabuza is a Jonin."

Takeshi said, "With ninjutsu and taijutsu, yes. But we are only using kenjutsu and you can't interfere with this, Sensei, since one, this is a battle between honorable swordsman, two, I want to help Zabuza and Haku by getting them in the village to help us, three, you can't order me since I am not under your jurisdiction, I am under Kurenai-sensei's."

Kurenai said, "Actually, Takeshi, since Kakashi is the experienced Jonin here, he had jurisdiction over the mission."

Takeshi said, "Well, then I am in a predicament here, then but no matter what, you know what happens when you get between a swordsman's fight."

Kakashi thought, _"Yes, you die… Yugao-san did the same thing against Mangetsu Hozuki."_

Kakashi said, "Fine, but if you died, don't expect me to save you."

Takeshi smirked, "I wouldn't have it any other way, Kakashi-sensei."

Zabuza unhooked Kubikiri Houcho and said, "First one to submission loses."

Takeshi's hand began to throb and he looked at the mark, _"It looks like a seal….hmm, I wonder."_ The Jinchuuriki thought.

He bit his thumb, drawing blood and wiped it over the seal. Suddenly the camouflaged hilt came out of his hand and Takeshi drew it out in a fluid motion. "Let's begin."

Kiba growled, "What?.....where did he get that sword?" The Inuzaka took a step forward, but stopped as Takeshi held the blade dangerously near his throat. "Back off, Kiba, don't interfere with this matter."

Kiba shouted, "You think you are so cool?! You can't defeat a Jonin by yourself, it is not a game, Takeshi. You could die here!!"

Takeshi smirked, "So you do care, huh?"

Kiba stared at him and Takeshi said, "Don't worry, I will not die. As long as my friends believe in me, I will not lose this fight. I made the negotiation and I will see it through. Like I said, this is my battle."

Kiba huffed, "Fine, but you better not lose because I still have to kick your ass."

Takeshi smiled, "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Takeshi ran at Zabuza with the point of the blade scraping the concrete, making sparks fly. The zanbatou and katana clashed in the middle, Haku and the rest of the genin watched as Takeshi and Zabuza battled furiously against each other.

"_Takeshi.."_Hinata thought wordlessly, _"Don't die…please."_

Naruto looked at her and said, "Don't worry, Hinata, Takeshi will be okay…..I know it, it is not the first time he took a risk like this."

Hinata said, "W-What was the f-first time?"

Naruto said, "Challenging a man named Hayate to a swordfight along with his girlfriend. Boy, he was bruised and battered, but he actually lasted for 10 minutes against them as promised and had to buy his a katana."

Kakashi thought, _"That is not all, judging by some of the attacks he made were from the Crescent Moon Style and a mixture of something else….he had another teacher along with Hayate and Yugao."_

Takeshi and Zabuza backed up for a moment and smiled at each other before attacking each other again. Takeshi tried to stab him, but Zabuza sidestepped and tried to cut him in half, only Takeshi flipped over the strike and aimed a strike at Zabuza's head.

Zabuza moved back, just as the tip cut his cheek.

"I drew first blood, Zabuza-san."

Zabuza chuckled, "It seems that way."

Next, the Jonin did an overhead slash only for Takeshi to block it, fortifying his stance with chakra.

"_Damn, that son of a bitch is strong."_ Takeshi thought as he moved to attack him.

Kakashi and Kurenai's eyes widened as they thought, _"Unreal…..they…..they are actually on par with each other, amazing. Zabuza has his strength, but Takeshi had speed and higher stamina than Zabuza. So this is a battle between swordsmen."_

Sakura thought, _"Takeshi is very strong….I can't believe that he actually survive over 10 minutes with Zabuza with just kenjutsu. He just might win this battle." _

Hinata said, "Takeshi…..I believe in you."

Shino said, "Takeshi, you can win this battle."

Sasuke smiled, "I know you can win, Takeshi. Out of all of us, you used to be the one always pushing yourself to the limits….always pushing too hard. I know that you can win this battle." Naruto said, "He will win."

Seito said, "He had the motive, purpose and the will to believe in himself. Go, Takeshi!!"

Takeshi shouted a war cry as he slashed at Zabuza, the jonin moved and Takeshi skidded back to avoid an overhead swing from Zabuza, then he held his katana in a reverse grip and swung at the swordsman, leaving a cut on his abdomen.

"Ugh." Zabuza grunted.

Takeshi jumped back, panting from the cuts and bruises on his shoulders and chest. _"Damn, I can't get an advantage on him, but nothing less being one of the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen of the Mist. I can't lose her….I must win for Haku and Zabuza."_

The katana began to vibrate n his hand and Takeshi looked down to see that the katana changed into a green broadsword rapier with a complicated hilt with bird motifs.

"Interesting sword…..when I win this battle, I will take off your hands!!!" Zabuza said as he kicked Takeshi across the face.

Takeshi flew back into a nearby area with bamboo and brick, then the complex crashed down on top of him.

Hinata cried, "Takeshi!!"

Zabuza looked at the complex and said, "You gave me a good fight, kid. You pushed to my limits and proved that I need to focus again on my sword skills." Zabuza turned to the Konoha ninjas, but then a blast came out of the debris of the bamboo complex.

"Never….underestimate your opponent!" Takeshi shouted.

"_What?!"_ Zabuza thought.

Takeshi clashed against Zabuza's zanbatou with a overhand strike. _"Clever….he used the momentum in the air to increase the strength of his attack. He is a true swordsman." _Zabuza thought with a smirk.

Then the Demon of the Mist pushed him off and soon Takeshi went on the defensive as Zabuza relentlessly attacked the teen_. _

"_Shit….I can't do anything. At this rate, I am going to die." _Takeshi thought_._

"_Hmph….if you really keep on being pessimistic, you are going to die."_ A voice said.

Suddenly time seemed to stop as a brown-haired man with azure eyes appeared. In his hand, he held a red version of Genesis and a black wing came out of his left side of his back.

"_You must believe in yourself or everything that you strive to do will wither into ashes."_ Genesis said.

"_Genesis…..Rhapsodos."_ Takeshi said.

Genesis nodded, "_Remember, when you fall the first time, nothing shall forestall my return."_

Takeshi repeated, _"Nothing shall forestall my return." _

Suddenly he was thrusted back into reality and in a split second, he blocked Zabuza's attack. "Nothing shall forestall my return!!!" Takeshi shouted with newfound strength, pushing back the swordsman and relentlessly attacked his opponent with speed and precision. "_He's…..completely different from the boy before."_ Zabuza thought as he struggled to block the fast strikes.

Takeshi kicked Zabuza in the stomach, cracking a rib or two and with amazing strength, he lifted the Demon of the Mist in the air and threw him. Then he activated the runes by swiping his hand over the blade and jumped after him.

Zabuza recovered in the air and launched himself downwards to meet Takeshi, his killing intent rising as he descended toward the genin. Takeshi thought, _"If I attack with one hand, I will be overwhelmed. I wish the hilt could lengthen a bit."_

Genesis vibrated as the hilt lengthens enough for Takeshi to fit two hands. "Now that is more like it." Takeshi chuckled. Zabuza shouted as he came into view, "I got you!!" Their weapons connected and a shockwave blasted through the bridge, causing ripples over the water.

Haku and the Konoha teams covered their faces to shield them. When the smoke cleared, they looked to see Takeshi and Zabuza in front of each other. "I…win." Takeshi said.

Zabuza said, "You…have done this before, have you. Either that….or I'm getting old."

Takeshi said, "I pretty much think that is both."

Zabuza looked at his broken Kubikiri Houcho, "Well, I won't be needing this anymore then."

Takeshi said, "Wait a moment." Takeshi took the broken halves of the sword and waved Genesis over them to miraculously form the Kubikiri Houcho in its prime condition.

Zabuza whistled, "Man, if I had found that sword, I would be set for life. Well, I lost and I will honor my word to go back to Konoha."

Takeshi said, "We can't leave yet, Zabuza, heads up."

Zabuza peered to see that Gato and his horde of thugs were the opposite side of them. "Well, well….Zabuza, I see that you have been beaten, I should've known that you are not a demon, more like an imp."

Takeshi tossed Zabuza a small bag and said, "Zabuza, catch."

Zabuza caught the bag and popped a soldier pill, then Haku and the others joined the duo. "I hope you know that you will be punished for this, Takeshi Murama." Kakashi said.

Takeshi said, "Totally worth it, Kakashi-sensei, totally worth it."

Kakashi said, "You will probably be doing D-rank missions for the next month alone."

Takeshi said, "Hn, you say something?"

Everyone except Shino and Kurenai snickered at Takeshi's play.

"I like you, kid, you don't take shit from no one like your blond friend." Zabuza said with a smirk.

Takeshi said, "Damn straight, I say we bluffed them and capture Gato. **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" 20 clones appeared.

"Mind if I join you?" Naruto said, doing the same thing. 75 clones appeared then Zabuza shouted along with Haku, **"Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!!"** 10 clones of Zabuza and 5 clones of Haku appeared beside them.

Kakashi said, **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: Kakashi-style!!"** 100 clones came out.

Gato was shaken, but he shouted, "It is only a bluff, kill them….kill them all." Gato turned to see that he was alone and the boat was gone.

He turned back to see Zabuza ominously standing before him. "Wait….we can work out a deal, I can pay more…." Gato stammered.

Zabuza said, "No deal!" Zabuza growled as he swung his zanbatou. Gato's headless body slumped around the floor as the head rolled off the edge of the bridge.

"It is over and we got a few days to spare too." Seito said.

Kakashi said, "Now, Takeshi….where did you get that sword?"

Takeshi replied coolly, "Please address my sword as Genesis."

Kakashi instantly remembered the last time Yugao's sword was just called a sword and the person got put in the hospital. "Fine, where did you get Genesis?" Kakashi asked again.

Takeshi said, "I found Genesis in the middle of a grove."

Kakashi said, "Okay, then let's go home and rest, then we can finish the bridge and maybe I will teach you all a jutsu."

Everyone nodded and Takeshi placed Genesis, which reverted back to its katana form and into the seal of his hand. He turned to see Naruto, Seito, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, Kiba and Shino looking at him. "I have a lot of explaining to do, don't I?" The Jinchuuriki asked.

The group nodded and Takeshi cursed, "Goddamn it."

_**Hakureisaiga- The Wave Mission will be finished in the next chapter and it is on to the Chunin Exams where love interests are made and found. Training with jutsu and kenjutsu. Ja ne! Two updates in one day, sweet!!**_


	6. Couplings

Yesterday, Takeshi was constantly getting berated by his teammates and brothers for so reckless that he felt tired after the reprimanding. He woke up the next day and got dressed to meet Team 7, Team 8 and the Mist duo sitting at the table with Tazuna, Inari and Tsunami.

"Have a good night sleep?" Kurenai said.

"Yeah, now I am ready for the next batch, but I am surprised that you are not berating me for my actions, sensei." Takeshi said.

Kurenai said, "I could have, but what's done is done. You solved a situation through a test of strength and negotiation without having any casualties. You knew your opponent well enough to appeal to him…very good, but don't do it again. Everyone would probably have been hurt or dead if you did do what you did, plus you remind me of my impulsive friend."

Takeshi asked curiously, "Who?"

"Anko Mitarashi." Kurenai answered with a smirk.

Everyone sweat dropped at Takeshi's shit-eating grin, "Well, then it looks like me and Anko-san have compared notes with each other."

Kiba said, "Why would you? She is a psycho bit…." He didn't finish courtesy of the glares aimed at him….and the two kunai embedded near his head and crotch under the table. "Like I said to Tazuna a few weeks back, never ever…. Never disrespect a woman in front of me, Kiba. We may have a rivalry now, but I still think you need to humble yourself." Takeshi said with a glare.

Sakura said, "Takeshi, that was not necessary…though I think you are right, you could have killed him."

Takeshi said, "Sakura, I can kill if I want to….remember I had to kill when I was five before. I just don't like people disrespect women in front of me…it pisses me off to no end. Anko is a real kunoichi compared to you that is…Sakura, you have been playing the damsel in distress hoping Sasuke would save you…what if Sasuke falls, then what? Are you going to scream? If Anko was in your place, she would have being taking action. She has worked hard to get where she is at unlike people who cheat with Sharingan, no offense, Sasuke."

Sasuke said, "None taken, brother."

Sakura fell quiet for the moment, but Takeshi's eyes softened. He sighed, "Sakura, look, I'm sorry…but you really do need to train more to protect yourself more." He moved back and Seito followed him to talk to him, then Haku, Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke did afterwards.

**Forest-** Takeshi walked into the meadow while Fenrir said, **"That was a little harsh, don't you think?"**

Takeshi answered back, _"She does need a wake-up call and I hate women being disrespected….I used to live with two of them back home, they were the ones who took care of me….while my father had the alcohol."_

Suddenly Seito came in the clearing, "Takeshi….why didn't you tell me that we were Jinchuuriki."

Takeshi said, "I thought that it would be better if you found out by yourself….and with that prank fresh in your mind, you wouldn't believe a word I said to you."

Then the rest of the group came in the meadow and Haku asked, "Are you alright, Takeshi-san?"

Takeshi smiled, "I am okay, Haku-chan, I just need to…clear my mind a bit."

Sasuke said, "You literally chewed her out, Takeshi….I really hope that she is okay."

Seito smirked, "So you do like her….."

Sasuke blushed, denying repeatedly, but his brothers knew him all too well. Naruto said, "Sasuke…if you like Sakura, then I won't stop you….I think that I realized that she was just a crush now that I look back…"

Sasuke said, "Naruto-nii-san…"

Takeshi and Seito thought, _"It is about goddamn time!"_

Hinata spoke up, "It is not your fault, N-Naruto-kun….sometimes some people h-have to realize what is l-love and what is a-a crush."

Naruto looked at her, "Yeah….I have to just wait to see that the person who truly loves me is waiting for me somewhere out there and I pray that she is full of patience for me."

Seito smirked, "Well, Naruto, you never knew….she might be closer than you think."

Naruto said, "You think so?"

Seito said, "Oh, I know so."

His statement made Hinata and Haku blush a little bit. Naruto grinned at his brother, "Thanks, Seito-niisan, Hinata-chan." Hinata's blush deepened, _"He called me Hinata-chan."_ She thought.

Takeshi said, "So…Haku, do you know any Suiton jutsu?"

Haku said, "Yes, I do….Suiton: Hahonryu, Suiton: Suiryuudan, Suiton: Suirou no Jutsu, Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu and Suiton: Mizurappa."

Naruto said, "Hey, we know that jutsu already."

Seito said, "I think we should start with the Mizu Bunshin, then the Suiton: Suirou no Jutsu."

Sasuke said, "I think I will go back to the house again….water jutsu are not my forte." Takeshi nodded, "Right, I think that Hinata should learn some Suiton jutsu…she seems affiliated with it."

Hinata said, "M-Me?"

Seito said, "Yes, Takeshi is right, I noticed that during the fight against the Demon Brothers, you were fluid with your attacks than the usually fast and powerful strikes that the Hyuga clan uses….in fact, I believe that the style is hindering you greatly."

He turned to Takeshi, "I think that you should help with this, Takeshi."

Takeshi asked, "Huh? Why?"

Seito replied, "Because when we were training with the Jutsu, you happen to the one who mastered Suiton: Mizurappa the fastest out of the three of us. Therefore I think that you have an affinity for water just like Hinata…plus you are her teammate so she is comfortable around you."

Takeshi said, "Fine, plus Haku will have to help with it too."

Haku said, "I will be honored to help her with her training."

Hinata said, "But my t-tou-san…"

Takeshi interrupted, "Leave your tou-san to me, Hinata."

Hinata nodded and said, "A-Arigotou, everyone."

Naruto said, "Yosh! Let's start training with Mizu Bunshin."

For two hours, Naruto, Takeshi, Seito, Hinata began to learn the Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu. Hinata took it up the fastest and it was notified that Hinata might have a double affinity for water, then Takeshi, next was Naruto and lastly Seito since he found out that he was like lightning…likes things to get to the point instead of wasting time.

Soon after they finished at one in the afternoon, they left the small village of Nami no Kuni with Tazuna christening the bridge…with a name that inspires the ninjas to save the village….The Great Kaiza Bridge.

**Hokage's Office- 5 pm-** "What you did was reckless, Takeshi, but luckily you did win and survived the ordeal." The Hokage said.

Takeshi sighed, "Look, old man, I did what I had to do….I will not have needless bloodshed if I can avoid it. I saw a chance and I took it, I don't regret anything."

Sarutobi said, "No less…you will be put on probation for 3 weeks."

Takeshi said, "Fine then…"

Takeshi walked away after whispering to Kakashi, "Asshole."

Kakashi looked impassive to him since he was the one who mentioned that Takeshi was reckless to do that despite the fact that Kurenai said that he negotiated with the enemy to avoid anybody getting hurt. _**(A/N: Kind of have a grudge of Kakashi not teaching Naruto and Sakura shit)**_ Sarutobi dismissed the rest of the teams after putting Zabuza on a two month probation.

Hinata went to home to find that Takeshi was waiting for her beside the tree.

Hinata said, "T-Takeshi-kun?"

Takeshi said, "Hey…let's go visit your tou-san."

Hinata said, "Huh?"

Takeshi said, "C'mon, silly, I rather get your training approved the sooner the better." Hinata nodded and walked home with the Gobi Jinchuuriki trailing behind her.

**Hyuga Estate-** Hinata and Takeshi reached the estate with the Branch House guards in front of the gate. "Hello, Hinata-sama." One of the guards said.

Hinata replied, "H-Hello, Ko. How are y-you?"

The guard known as Ko said, "I am fine, it is good to see you safe and sound…..who is your friend?"

Takeshi stepped forward and bowed, "I'm Takeshi Murama, Hinata's teammate…it is a pleasure to meet you, Ko."

Ko said, "Likewise….are you here to escort Hinata home?"

Takeshi said, "That…and I have to ask Hiashi-sama a request concerning his daughter."

Ko said, "Fine…please come in."

The other guard and Ko let the two teammates pass and Hinata went to the dojo to see Hiashi watching Hanabi practice her kata.

"Ohayo, T-Tou-san." Hinata said quietly.

Hiashi said, "Hello, Hinata, who is your friend?"

Takeshi bowed respectfully, "I'm Takeshi Murama, Hinata's teammate….I have a request for you, Hiashi-sama."

Hiashi said, "At least you are more respectful than the Inuzaka heir. What is your request?"

Takeshi said, "I wanted to know if there was another Hyuga style for Hinata to learn since the taijutsu style that you are teaching her is not suited for her."

Hiashi said, "There is, Takeshi….but Hinata's training is fine…there is no need for you to be concerned."

Takeshi said, "I have to be concerned because the style you are teaching most likely put more strain on her body utilizing it."

Hiashi said, looking at him directly, "Hinata is not trying hard enough, that is all…she is making progress, but it is slow."

Takeshi said, "What progress? I don't think you are listening here, Hinata is pushing herself making her body strain more and more until something is most likely is going to give."

Hiashi said, "I take that comment back, you are far worse than the Inuzaka."

Takeshi whispered, "She is just like her mother, right?"

Hiashi stiffened and Hanabi stopped as Takeshi said, "The reason why you won't have that taijutsu style taught to Hinata is because Hinata reminds you so much of your deceased wife, am I right? You figure that if you teach her your style long enough then she will adapt to it."

Hiashi turned to Takeshi, "What?"

Takeshi looked at Hiashi straight in the eye and he said with conviction, "You have been consumed by grief from your brother and your wife that you have lost sight of what was it front of you."

Hiashi grabbed Takeshi by the scruff of his shirt as he growled, "How did you know that?"

Takeshi said calmly, "My brother Seito has a unique ability of visions seeing into the future….we could not do anything about your brother since his ability didn't manifest at all and the Hokage tried to have a lady named Tsunade come, but she disappeared. Your training is hurting Hinata and I believe that with your wife's style, Hinata can be better with encouragement, not belittling and ridiculing like what you and the Hyuga council have been doing."

Hiashi set Takeshi down gently and the Jinchuuriki smoothed his crinkled shirt. "Fine, I will let you train Hinata with that taijutsu….please….protect her. I don't want to lose her." Hiashi whispered.

Takeshi said, "With my life, Hiashi-sama."

He turned to a shocked Hinata, "We will begin our training tomorrow after team missions."

Takeshi went back home as Hiashi said, "Hanabi, that is enough training for today." Hanabi bowed and went out of the room.

Takeshi thought, _"That change is done now…."_ He walked past a young Hyuga that he instantly recognized from his memories, Neji Hyuga.

Neji glared at Takeshi and the Jinchuuriki returned it equally as Genesis said, **"It seems that boy still holds a grudge against your lady friend." **

Takeshi said, _"Don't worry, if push comes to shove….I will kick his ass brutally." _

The next day, after the rest of Team 8 left to go home, Takeshi and Hinata stayed behind to start Hinata's training. "First off, let's mediate. Focus on the water and listen, Hinata." Takeshi said. He began to walk on the water and sat down on the surface, "I will teach you the water walking exercise. Being a Hyuga, you should be able to get this down quickly since the Juken style needs precise chakra control to use, then we will be doing some tai chi."

Hinata said, "Tai chi?"

akeshi nodded, "Tai chi is most likely connected to water in movement. Water pulls and pushes in a constant balance. Basically if an enemy is attacking you, you would be able to disrupt his attack by counterattacking his balance….making him vulnerable for additional attacks."

Hinata sat down in Indian style in front of the water and closed her eyes, she shut off every sound in her ears….the chirping of birds, the chattering of squirrels, everything but the soft lull of the lake pushing back and forth.

"Good, Hinata, very good. Now focus the chakra into your feet like the tree climbing exercise and test it." Takeshi commanded.

Hinata slowly opened her eyes and hesitantly took her first step, she noticed that her foot was not properly planted and stepped back to do it again. This time her foot made the water splash upwards and she knew that it was too much. She took her foot back to the ground and did it a third time, this time she knew that it was the exact amount and noted it with her other foot.

Soon she walked over to Takeshi and the Jinchuuriki smiled, "Figures…women have better chakra control than men and you are a Hyuga, so it is not a surprise. It took me a few hours to get it down, I am very jealous of you."

Takeshi stood up and moved into the Tai Chi stance, "Now follow my lead, Hinata."

The Hyuga said, "Hai!"

The two teammates did Tai Chi for an hour and slowly Hinata was progressing well, then they moved on to incorporating elements of Tai Chi into her mother's style to make it better than before. Next, they practiced the style using Takeshi's Kage Bunshin as a dummy….this way if Takeshi encountered Neji in the Chunin Exams, he would be used to the pain of having his chakra nodes closed and if he noticed something wrong, he would be able to correct it.

This practice continued for 30 minutes and then he made Hinata sit on the water, she was unphased by the distractions after she heard them, but this one distraction that she would have is if Takeshi Henged into Naruto and called out her name.

The Jinchuuriki knew that this would be a problem, so he sent for Seito using a Kage Bunshin to get Naruto after they finished their break. "It seems that you can concentrate anything without being phased except Naruto-nii-san, we are going to have to fix that later. Now….come and attack me, Hinata."

Hinata stuttered, "O-Ok." Hinata struck at him without hesitation, but only to be flipped on her back,

"Remember, in battle, you mind must be clear and focused on the task at hand. Like water, the style is mainly defense, but it can also be your offense like was I just did to you. I used your attack and counterattacked using your own power against you. Using your opponent's strength as he or she strikes you will defend and enable you to attack when your opponent is unbalanced. Now let's see you do it." Hinata nodded and got up, Takeshi charged at her and Hinata flipped over him.

Takeshi crouched and sweep kicked her over her feet, Hinata planted her hand on the ground as she was about to fall on her back and kicked him squarely in the chest. Takeshi slid back and charged again at her, the Hyuga grabbed his arm and pushed it away while she sent a Juken strike to his chest.

Takeshi grabbed her arm and tripped her, making her fall into his arms, "Very good, you soak this up like a sponge. If I were Naruto, I would kiss you."

Hinata blushed, "T-Takeshi-kun!!!!"

He moved her up and said, "What? I love teasing you, Hinata-nee-chan, it is fun."

Hinata said, "N-Nee-chan?"

Takeshi said, "Yeah, you are like the cute little sister I have always wanted. Now I just have to get that dense blood brother of mine to notice you and get rid of that stuttering problem of yours. We will take a break now and get some cinnamon buns."

Hinata's eyes turned to stars as she heard her favorite food and an evil glint appeared somewhere in the corner of her eye.

"_Why do I get the feeling that I am going to regret this?"_ He thought.

Hinata grabbed his hand and dragged….er, escorted him speedily to the restaurant. A few minutes later, Takeshi cried anime style, _"All my money is gone….and I saved up so much too."_

Hinata was happily munching on her buns as he lamented over his money as he thought, _"Note to self: never ever offer Hinata to buy cinnamon buns until you are rich."_

Takeshi suddenly felt the Kage Bunshin dispel itself and whispered, "Heh, now operation Hook-Up will commence in three minutes."

Takeshi said, "Hinata, take off your jacket for a minute."

Hinata asked, "W-Why?"

Takeshi lied cleanly, "I need to inspect it a bit to see if I can get some weight seals on it."

The timid Hyuga shrugged off, exposing her v-neck black shirt with her fishnet shirt under it. _"No wonder nobody notices her at all, she has been hiding that under her jacket. If she didn't like Naruto, I would go out with her….but well, let's see Naruto's reaction. Now to get rid of it and have some revenge."_ Takeshi thought to himself.

He suddenly flung the jacket in the air and whispered, **"Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba!" **With a wave of his hand, the jacket was instantly slashed up into small pieces.

"Noo, why did you do that?" Hinata said, shocked.

"Three reasons: One, people need to notice you and that jacket is not helping, two: your jacket will weigh you down if wet or provide resistance plus some opponent can grab a hold on you easier to try to kill you and three: that was revenge for spending all my money." Takeshi said with a devilish smirk.

"Hey, Takeshi." A voice shouted out.

"Ah, right on time, hey, Naruto, over here." Takeshi said without turning around.

"You…did t-this, t-that is n-not very n-nice." Hinata stuttered as Naruto came closer and closer.

"You want Naruto and now you got him with the help of your exposed body." Takeshi countered.

"Hey, Takeshi, who is the cute girl behind you?" Naruto asked.

Hinata eeped and Takeshi said in mock despair, "Naruto, you should be ashamed of yourself, don't you recognize the lovely Hinata Hyuga?"

Naruto's mouth dropped at Hinata, who was deeply blushing a deep red. Naruto thought, _"That is Hinata-chan?!? God damn, she has a nice body, better than Sakura. Did I just think that?_

" Hikari snickered, **"Yes, you did. I can't believe you could not remember her since she discarded that hooded jacket." **

Naruto said mentally, _"Shut up, Hikari-chan!"_ But it made the vixen snicker more until Naruto cut off the mental link.

"Naruto, you are taking Hinata out on a date." Takeshi said.

Naruto and Hinata said, "WHAT!"

Takeshi crossed his arms, smirking inwardly, "It is only fair to Hinata since you didn't recognize her and I believe that we might have to collaborate more often on missions, so it is best to interact with others, got it?"

Naruto said, "That is true. Fine, I will do it."

Takeshi said, "Perfect, you will meet her at the front of Ichiraku Ramen at 7:00 pm sharp, then take her to the carnival and lastly escort her home at the Hyuga compound at 9:00 pm. Is that clear?" Naruto nodded and said, "I promise to give Hinata the best date that she will ever have."

Takeshi said, "Good, now go, I have to escort her back to her home. Let's go, Hinata."

Hinata didn't answer, courtesy of being overwhelmed by the mere thought of the date. Takeshi sighed and picked her up to carry her to the compound while Naruto commented, "She is weird, but it is kind of cute when she blushes like that. Whoever she likes is lucky to have her."

Takeshi smiled, "You have no idea, Naruto." He moved toward the Hyuga compound while Naruto went back home.

**Hyuga Compound-** Takeshi walked inside the Hyuga compound and Hiashi was there to meet him. "How was she?" he asked.

Takeshi reported, "She took everything up like a sponge. It would take her several times to get it right, but she is a sponge. Also I issued her a training exercise on her confidence issue." Hiashi said, "And that is?"

Takeshi smirked, "A date with her crush and my blood brother, Naruto Uzumaki."

Hiashi said, "Interesting."

Takeshi set her down on the bed and said, "You don't have to worry about her….she will be fine with Naruto, he always protects his friends and if you are worried about the social status, I am sure that you know who his father is."

Hiashi was shocked as he said, "H-How did you know this?'

Takeshi said, "Seito and I know this because it is quite obvious since he looks exactly like him, it is not that hard to notice it either. We will keep this a secret until the time is right."

Hiashi said, "You are strange, Takeshi Murama."

Takeshi smiled, "I prefer the term unique."

**Seito-** The Jinchuuriki went to Ichiraku Ramen after putting himself in intense training from Byakuya. He got him back for the weight seals when he figured out that he could change the mindscape and he chose to put him with the worst people to be with….Barney and a psychotic Gaara hyped up on chocolate chip cookies.

Byakuya was found with his paws over his eyes and Seito laughed at the Rokubi no Shiroi Tora's pitiful state.

He sat down and saw that Ayame was there alone.

"Hey, Ayame-chan." Seito called out with a blush. The girl turned around and Seito saw that there were tears in her eyes.

"Oh, hey, Seito-kun, what can I get you?" Ayame said, drying her eyes.

Seito forgot his hunger and asked, "Never mind my order for the moment, what is wrong?"

Ayame said, "N-Nothing."

Seito pressed her, "Ayame-chan, you are crying and your hands are shaking. What is wrong?"

Ayame said as tears ran down her face, "M-My boyfriend Tenchi cheated on me…I thought tou-san was wrong about him, but I didn't think so."

Seito moved to go inside the shop and gave her a hug, "Tenchi-teme doesn't know what he is missing. You are a beautiful girl, Ayame-chan."

Ayame said, "And what is worse, the girl that he was with was one of my friends, Keiko."

She cried on Seito's shoulder and if she could see Seito's face, his face became murderous and pissed off. His killing intent rose a bit and he promised mentally, _"I am going to kick this guy's ass when I am finished here." _

Byakuya said,** "Good, that way we can get Ayame's honor back." **

Seito said as he said, "Ayame-chan, there are other guys that are better than him for you. It shows that he is an incompetent bastard that chose a rhinestone than a diamond in the rough."

Ayame wiped her tears away as she blushed at the compliment, "Thank you, Seito-kun. That means a lot to me."

Seito said, "S-Since you a-are free, I was wondering if you w-would go to the c-carnival with m-me tomorrow night."

The ramen waitress smiled, "I will go out with you."

Seito said, "G-Great, I will pick you up at 6:30, okay?"

Ayame nodded and giggled, "Alright, thank you for the compliment, Seito-kun…it means a lot to me." She kissed him on the cheek and Seito blushed a bit, making Ayame giggle a bit. "Okay, let's get you your order."

Seito nodded dumbly and walked out of the shop and sat down with Ayame, knowing what he liked. Seito watched Ayame as she hummed while she cooked the ramen. **"Cub, you like her a lot, don't you?"** Byakuya said.

"_Gee, I wondered how you guessed it. The fact that I am going to kill this Tenchi character, the fact that I blushed when she kissed me on the cheek or the fact that I am staring at her beautiful form." _Seito said in a smart-ass way.

Byakuya said cheekily, **"The fact that you blushed when she kissed you on the cheek. Anyway, you better impress her a lot tomorrow."**

Seito said, _"I will and I am sure that Tenchi will be there to with his tramp."_

Ayame said, "Order up!" She placed the ramen in front of Seito and Seito thanked her for the food.

Seito said, "Itadakimasu!" He broke his chopsticks apart and ate the ramen, "Mmm, this is good….Ayame, you are getting better than your father."

Ayame said, "Really? Thank you."

The two began to talk about everything from there. Seito told her about the Wave mission that they recently got back from there. She was intrigued about them meeting the Demon Brothers, Zabuza Momochi and Aoi Rokusho, all of them were rogue ninja and that they were defeated by them. Then she told him about what happened over the two weeks that they were gone for a while.

Seito listened intently about meeting with her friends, how she met Tenchi and her fights with her father after she was going out with Teuchi. Seito vowed to make Tenchi pay for his crimes against Ayame in his mind and let her have a great time tomorrow.

After that, the two realized that it was late and Seito offered to escort Ayame back home, she declined his offer, but Seito insisted on it and finally with effort, Ayame relented and let Seito escort her home.

As the two walked home, five thugs jumped out and captured Ayame. One of them growled out, "Leave now, boy or we will kill your pretty friend. We will give you 10 minutes."

Ayame struggled against the man's grip, but she couldn't get free. She smelled sweat all over her captor's meaty hand and she thought best if she didn't try to bite him or else something will happen to her.

Seito looked at them, "You got five minutes to get your hands off of Ayame-chan."

Then he thought, _"Byakuya, release the weight seal for a minute, I got some work to do." _

Byakuya said, **"Ready when you are, Seito. Give them hell!"** The man laughed along with his cronies, "You? What is a scrawny kid going to do with her?"

He grabbed Ayame's breast, making her squeal in pain and feel violated.

"Ayame-chan…" Seito said. Ayame looked at him and then he said, "It is going to be alright, just hold on for a minute." She nodded quietly and Seito glared at the leader, "You will let her go now, you have one minute left."

The man sneered, "I just have enough of you, kid. Guys, teach him a lesson."

The four guys surrounded him and took out their weapons…..a chain, a bat, a broken bottle and a butterfly knife. The one with the chain swung it at Seito, who rolled to the side and gave the broken bottle guy a right hook.

Next, the one with the bat charged at Seito, who back kicked him in the stomach and then the Rokubi Jinchuuriki slammed his fist into his chin. Then the guy with the chain swung the chain around his persona and launched it at Seito, who caught it and tugged the guy toward him.

The guy flew toward Seito's chain-covered fist and the guy with the butterfly knife flipped the knife around until he tried to stab Seito, who caught his arm and dislocated it, then he took the knife from his hand and flipped it expertly around until he poised the knife at his neck. The guy fainted right away and Seito hurried toward Ayame's location.

The guy took Ayame to an alley, but Seito was able to track her using her scent…..which was vanilla and ramen. When he found her, Ayame was thrown to the ground and the guy was close to making her do things that she didn't want to do.

Seito silently jumped from the roof and descended upon the guy. Ayame watched Seito as he beat the shit out of the guy until he was unconscious and his knuckles were bleeding. Ayame touched his shoulder gently and Seito looked at the guy in contempt.

He surveyed the man, who was left in his own blood trickling down the side of his mouth, he had a broken nose and jaw. His arms were broken and dislocated while his right leg was twisted sideways, obviously broken as well. Seito winced in pain as he felt his knuckles burning, suddenly he heard something being ripped and saw that Ayame took his hand and wrapped her ripped sleeve around his knuckles, she did the same with the other one.

Seito whispered, "Ayame-chan, are you alright? Anything broken? Did he hurt you?"

Ayame shook her head, "No, I am fine. Thankfully you just came in time." She looked at the unconscious guy and gave him a kick to his unprotected groin, making Seito wince.

"What?" Ayame said.

Seito said, "Even though he deserved that, I felt that."

Ayame laughed at Seito, "I guess it is a man's thing."

Seito said, "Do you know how much pain a guy can feel from getting kicked in the balls. It feels like you want vomit and go to the bathroom at the same time."

Ayame giggled a bit, "Anyway, Seito-kun, thank you for rescuing me. How did you know that this was going to happen?"

Seito said, "I didn't, despite my visions being completely random. I had a strange feeling that something bad was going to happen and I didn't want you to get hurt or anything else."

Ayame blushed, "You w-were worried about me?"

Seito said, "O-Of course, you are a person that I-I really care about."

She looked at a blushing Seito, who was scratching the side of his cheek. She instantly knew that he was embarrassed a little and then she smiled softly and took his hand, "Thank you, Seito-kun. Thank you for caring."

Seito smiled back, "Of course, Ayame-chan. Now let's get you home before Teuchi-jii-san gets a heart attack."

Seito and Ayame walked out of the alley toward Teuchi's home and Ayame knocked on the door, "Tou-san, I am home."

The door opened to reveal Teuchi with a worried look on his face, "Ayame, where have you…." He noticed Seito's bandaged hand and Ayame's ripped sleeves. "What happened?" He asked his daughter.

Ayame said, "I will explain once I properly bandaged Seito's hand." And so, she did as she got Seito's hand bandaged using hydrogen peroxide to keep the wound clean. Seito gritted his teeth as the peroxide burned his hand a bit, but he endured it as Ayame dressed the wound while telling her father about the encounter.

Teuchi listened at her story and was a bit peeved off about Tenchi two-timing his daughter with her friend and the attempted rape of his daughter, but he was thankful that Seito was able to get them before anything could happen to his daughter.

Teuchi said, "Seito-san, thank you for saving my daughter and escorting her home safely. Is there anything that you want?"

Seito smiled and said, "There is one thing….I would like to take your daughter to the carnival tomorrow night with your permission. I promise to show her a good time and keep her safe."

Teuchi said, "I know you will, Seito. Unlike the boys Ayame has been dating, I trust you more than them. You have my permission and I know that you will not hurt her in any shape or form."

Seito said, "Thank you very much, Teuchi-oji-san. I will be leaving now and I will see you, Ayame-chan, tomorrow at 6:30." The boy bowed and walked out the door, leaving Ayame and Teuchi alone. "He likes you a lot, I see." Teuchi said, "And the good thing is that I don't have a bad vide from him at all."

Ayame nodded, "Do you think so, tou-san? I mean, I am a bit older than him."

Teuchi said, "Ayame, Seito wouldn't care if you were ramen, he would take care of you as if she were a delicate flower. He is only thirteen and you are fifteen, there is not that much of an age difference. Now get some rest, you got a date tomorrow and I got charges to press."

**Sasuke-** "So, Takeshi…are you going to the carnival as well?" Sasuke asked.

Takeshi said, "Yes, though I am going with a friend of mine…just as friends. Some pompous bastard turned her down and she really wanted to go. What about you?"

Sasuke said, "I don't know… I do want to go, but I have no one to go with. Seito got Ayame to go with him and hell, Naruto got Hinata to go with him too. Everyone has a date except me."

Takeshi said, "Not everyone. What about Sakura or Ino? I know that Shikamaru is too lazy to go with anyone, so Choji is most likely going to go with Ino for the food they are serving. Shino is going alone, Kiba….I have no clue, but I doubt he is going with anybody since he is a womanizer. So ask Sakura to go with you, I mean, she likes you and you like her."

Sasuke said, "Yeah, but she likes me for the wrong reason. She likes me because of my title as an Uchiha and I am Rookie of the Year just like everyone else."

Takeshi said, "Then take the time to show her that you are not Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha clan and the current Rookie of the Year. Show her that you are just Sasuke. If you show her and just be yourself, I am sure that she will see the real you. Besides I think I set her straight on being a real kunoichi, if you tell her that you like strong kunoichi that sees you for the real you. I am sure that she will go with you."

Sasuke said, "Are you sure?"

Takeshi said, "I am sure…..girls go for the bad boys, but they also go for the ones that are sensitive too. Now go and ask her before it is too late. It is already 9:30, so you should be back in by ten or Mikoto-kaa-san will kill you. I will cover for you."

Sasuke said, "Thanks."

Takeshi smirked, "No problem."

Sasuke climbed out the window and leap out to go to Sakura's house.

**Sakura's House-** Sasuke reached Sakura's house and looked around for a few pebbles. He flicked them softly to rap against the window enough to wake Sakura up. Then he saw her lights turn on and Sakura opened the window to see Sasuke.

She opened the window, "Sasuke-kun? What are you doing here and how did you find my house?"

Sasuke whispered, "Takeshi-niisan told me where your house was and the reason that I am here is…um, well, I wanted to go to the carnival tomorrow….and I was wondering…if you are f-free tomorrow to…go with…me?"

Sakura said, "Is this a joke? Are you sure that you are not Takeshi or Naruto in a henge?"

Sasuke said, "Naruto has a date already and Takeshi would not stoop so low to ask you to the carnival. He would have asked Ami to go with him, besides you stalked on my hiding place one time when I was nine."

Sakura blushed, "O-Okay, I know it is you, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke smirked, "Good, now is it a yes or no?"

Sakura said, "I would love to go with you, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke said, "I will pick you up at 6:30, okay?"

Sakura nodded and then Sasuke said, "Good night, Sakura…-chan." Sakura blushed at the nickname that her crush gave her and drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face. Sasuke's heart was pounding as he moved from rooftop to rooftop to go home, _"I can't believe that I asked out one of my fangirls, I just hope that I can convince her about showing the true me instead of Sasuke Uchiha."_

_**Hakureisaiga- Cut! That is a wrap, next chapter is the Carnival... a filler chapter before the Chunin Exams. Will Sakura see the true Sasuke, will Naruto develop feelings for Hinata, will Seito confess his feelings to Ayame and will he find Tenchi-teme? Who is Takeshi's mystery date/friend? So many questions and so little answers, wait until the next chapter! JA NE!**_


	7. The Carnival

_**Hakureisaiga: I would like to thank animefanbren and deathgeonous for reviewing this story since they are the only ones that have reviewed it. Oh, well, on with the story…**_

**Chapter 7- The Carnival**

Seito was happy this afternoon and he couldn't wait until the mission was over….it didn't seem to matter that he was on a D-Rank mission to catch Tora at all. Sasuke noticed this as the three blood brothers walked home, "You seem happy today…can't wait until the carnival, huh?"

Seito nodded, "Have you found out who Takeshi's date is?"

Sasuke frowned, "No, he won't tell me or anyone for that matter. Besides he did say that they were just friends."

Seito said, "He said that with Ami and look what happened. By the way, I wondered who she is going with."

Sasuke said, "I heard from Sakura that she was going with Akito."

Naruto said, "So you are going with Ayame-nee-chan, huh?"

Seito said, "And you are going with Hinata-chan?"

Naruto said, "I owe it to her….since I didn't recognize her at first without her jacket."

The Uchiha replied, "Yeah, you did kind of fail on that."

Naruto said, "Shut up, Sasuke…So I heard through the grape vine that you are going with Sakura."

Seito said with his eyebrow raised a bit, "Really, Sasuke?"

The young Uchiha boy had a light blush on his face, "Well….yeah, she looked kinda sad, so I figured that I might as well take her out."

Seito said, "And you have a thing for her…."

Sasuke said, "Right….wait, what?"

The Rokubi Jinchuuriki smirked at his victory, "So we were right, you do like her."

Sasuke blushed, "Y-You tricked me." Naruto said, "But your blush says it all, Sasuke." The three boys continued to argue a bit until they reached home.

**6:00- Uchiha Manor-** Naruto, Seito, Sasuke and Takeshi dressed in formal clothes. Takeshi wore a traditional green Chinese shirt and black dress pants with a forest green sash around his waist, Seito wore a golden brown kimono, Sasuke wore a dark blue kimono with the Uchiha crest on both sides of his chest and the edges of the kimono were a blood red like his Sharingan, Naruto typically wore a dark orange kimono and the bottom half was a deep black.

Mikoto said, "Aww, you all look so cute…one more picture."

The boys shouted, "Kaa-san!"

Mikoto said, "What? It is only fair since Takeshi went on his first date and never bothered to tell me."

Takeshi said cheekily, "But you never asked about it…"

Mikoto said, "That may be true, but I expect you to tell me about it." Takeshi sighed while everyone else snickered at his predicament. Mikoto snapped another picture and said, "Now you four remember, be a gentleman, be polite…especially you, Naruto. Also protect her at all costs."

Takeshi smirked, "Oh, trust us, they can protect themselves just fine…well, except Seito's date since Ayame is not a ninja."

Seito said, "Yeah, but that is why I bought this earlier."

Seito lifted up a cane and Takeshi said, "Let me guess there is a hidden 12 inch blade in it, right?"

Seito said, "Right…we better go, I don't want to be late."

Mikoto said, "Have fun…" The boys set out to go to pick up their dates.

**Naruto-** The Jinchuuriki reached the Hyuga Manor at 6:45 since the Hyuga were always secretive about their bloodline. Naruto nervously approached the gates and the branch member guards looked at him, "Welcome, Uzumaki-san, Hiashi-sama and Hinata-sama have been waiting for you."

Naruto said, "Arigotou…"

He walked inside of the Hyuga Manor and looked around to see that the compound was almost like the Uchiha compound only it was a bit colder and it didn't seem like a place that Naruto would call home. Suddenly a man that seem to have an air of authority around him made Naruto guess that he was the head of the Hyuga clan.

"Hello, Uzumaki-san, I'm Hiashi, Hinata's father….Takeshi informed me earlier that you were taking my daughter to the carnival this evening."

Naruto remembered his manners and said, "Hai, Hiashi-sama."

The Hyuga clan head replied, "Excellent, I expect her to be safe and sound after this...if you so much hurt her in any shape or form, I will make your life miserable."

Naruto gulped, "Y-Yes, sir."

The Hyuga Lord said, "Good, now I will see to Hinata, Uzumaki-san." The Jinchuuriki nodded and Hiashi moved upstairs to get his daughter, leaving him to his thoughts. _"Hinata's father is scary as hell."_ Naruto thought.

Kasumi replied, **"Oh, you'll be fine, Naru-kun. Just show Hinata a good time and you will be straight."**

The boy said, _"Alright, Kasumi-chan, if you say so."_ Then Hiashi came out forward to present Hinata. She wore a kimono that matched up with her hair perfectly, it also had lavender flowers littered all over it and the Hyuga clan crest was embroidered on the back.

Naruto's jaw dropped at the sight, "H-Hinata-chan, is that you?"

The girl timidly looked away from Naruto's entranced gaze as she whispered, "O-Ohayo, N-Naruto-kun."

Naruto stuttered out, "Y-You look very b-beautiful, Hinata-chan."

Hinata replied, "T-Thank you...and y-you look handsome as well."

Hiashi thought, "It seems that Takeshi was right to expose them to each other. Her stuttering is worse than ever before, but her eyes show that she is determined to not mess up in front of him. Maybe this will work after all."

Hiashi cleared his throat, "Although I am enjoying the compliments about my daughter's beauty, but you two have a carnival to get to now."

Naruto and Hinata blushed, which made the stoic Hyuga patriarch almost smirk at the scene. "Be careful, you two. Gatherings such as these tend to have people misunderstand situations and cause trouble." Hiashi warned.

Naruto replied back, "Don't worry, Hiashi-sama. I will protect Hinata-chan...after all she is one of my closest friends and I will always defend my friends."

Hiashi said, "I am sure you will, Naruto-san. I have heard of your exploits on your A-Rank mission, now get going or you will miss the carnival."

Naruto bowed to the Hyuga lord and turned to Hinata, "Well, shall we go, Hinata-chan?" He offered the crook of his arm and Hinata took it gingerly as the two stepped forward to go to the carnival.

**Sasuke-** Sasuke showed up at the Haruno residence and knocked on the door to have Sakura open the door. She was wearing a dark pink kimono with sakura-style blossoms on it as if she was a tree and the blossoms were falling, also her hair was pinned up with a jade comb.

Sasuke was shocked as if Kakashi sent a low-level Raikiri through his body...or when he showed up on time for once in his life. "Hi, Sasuke-kun." The bubblegum-haired lady said shyly. Sasuke said, "Hi, Sakura, ready to go?"

The girl said, "Hai, we better go before my mother starts gushing and telling you my most embarrassing moments in my life."

Sasuke smirked a bit, "In that case, maybe we should walk slow...I would get some interesting blackmail to use."

Sakura playfully slapped his shoulder and Sasuke clutched his shoulder with a smile as she said, "Don't you dare do that to me, Sasuke!"

The Uchiha replied teasingly, "Hey, better me than Ino. Considering that she is the queen of gossip. I would just use it for other purposes."

Sakura said, "And what are those purposes?"

Sasuke gave a smile, "That is for me to know and you to never find out." With that, the young Uchiha broke into a fast walk as Sakura moved after him, protesting against his decision, but he knew that she was enjoying herself.

**Seito-** The Jinchuuriki nervously walked up to the Ichiraku residence and knocked on the door to have Teuchi open the door. "Ah, you are early, Seito and you are looking sharp too." he commented.

Seito smiled at the old chef, "Thanks, Teuchi-san."

Teuchi said, "Come in, come in...Ayame will be down in a few minutes, but you know women, they tend to make sure that they are perfect," Ayame's voice rang out in a melodious tone despite that it was indignant, "I heard that, Tou-san."

Seito and Teuchi turned to see that Ayame was upstairs on the balcony on her way to the stairs, wearing black heels and a beige dress with a slit in the side that came up to mid-thigh. Her lips were shown that she was wearing a shade of light pink lipstick and her hair was down, cascading down to her shoulders in light curls.

Seito stared at Ayame for a moment and turned to Teuchi, "Teuchi-san, are we dead? If we are dead , then I am seeing an angel in here."

Teuchi chuckled loudly as he watched his daughter blushed at the comment. The ramen chef said, "Nope, this is my daughter Ayame, Seito. Now take care of her and be careful." Ayame walked up to Seito as Teuchi pulled out a camera to snap a picture. "Tou-san! You promise!" Ayame wailed.

Teuchi said, "I said that I would think about taking a picture, now run along, so I can have the place to myself." He gently pushed the couple out of the house and Seito turned to Ayame, "Well, Ayame-chan, considering that you have to be kicked out of the house for the time being, shall we go and have fun at the carnival?"

Ayame giggled a bit and gave Seito a soft smile, "Yes, yes, we shall."

She hooked her arm around his and Seito had a light blush on his face along with a smile that he couldn't seem to suppress. They walked toward the familiar ramen shop to find Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura.

"Hey, guys!" Seito called out. The four turned to see him and Ayame, Naruto and Sasuke were visibly shocked at Ayame considering the two of them have never seen her outside of her work and civilian clothes. "Wow, you look great, Ayame-neechan." Naruto said to her.

Sasuke said, "And you could recognize Ayame-neechan than Hinata-chan? Anyway impressive, Ayame-neechan..." Naruto replied indignantly, "Hey, I haven't seen Hinata more often than Ayame-neechan. Plus I could always tell by the jacket considering all the Hyugas look the same with their eyes."

Ayame said, "Thanks, Naruto, Sasuke...where's Takeshi? He did tell me that he was coming to the carnival." Sasuke said, "Most likely he is somewhere with his date, he mentioned that he was not going to meet us here."

Naruto pouted, "Not fair, he wasn't going to tell us about his date."

Seito suggested, "Maybe his own date is embarrassed and want to keep it a secret." Sasuke replied, "Perhaps, but we didn't come here to worry about Takeshi-niisan, let's go and have some fun...besides we all need it since that A-Rank mission." Everyone nodded and left to go and play some games.

**Naruto-** Naruto was a bit excited and nervous at the same time. He was happy that he could spend the time at the carnival with one of his closest friends, but for some reason, he was also nervous...maybe because it was his first time taking out a girl or the weird feeling that he had in the pit of his stomach. Plus the stares that he was getting left and right were unnerving. "So...Hinata, what do you want to do?" asked the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.

The female Hyuga looked at him and said, "Ummm, w-we can t-try one of t-those booths o-over there."

Naruto said, "Okay, let's see...let's go to this one." He gently tugged her to a booth where you used darts to get prizes.

The vendor said, "So kid, can you hit the bullseye? If you do, you can win a prize..."

Naruto grinned, "You bet!" He gave the vendor some money in exchange for some darts and then the Jinchuuriki took up a stance and threw the darts. One of them managed to hit the bullseye and the vendor said, "Congratulations, good shot, kid. Pick your prize..."

Naruto turned to Hinata and asked, "What do you want, Hinata-chan?" The girl blushed a bit and shyly pointed at the fox plushie, the vendor pulled it from its perch and gave it to Hinata.

Naruto smiled and said, "Thanks, oji-san."

Hinata said, "You didn't have to do that for me, N-Naruto-kun..." Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly, "Um...m-my room has been clattered with stuff already and I figured I could win you a souvenir."

**Sasuke-** The Uchiha was also nervous because of the reactions that were shown by the villagers and some of the genin, mostly girls. Sakura felt a bit of pride swelled up within her heart and asked, "So, Sasuke, what would you like to do?"

The Uchiha's eyes darted around to see a dance being held and he led her gently to the floor. "How about this?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura said shyly, "Umm…I don't know how to dance…"

"You are kidding me?"

"What? Do you?"

Sasuke scratched his cheek a bit, "Yeah, I do…my mother made me do it when I was little. She said that dancing was a lot like fighting hand to hand combat….it is why I have a lot of speed. Do not worry, I will teach you how…"

Sasuke took her hand gently and moved her hand on his shoulder, his other hand was clasped along with her. "Now…when I step back, you step with me…follow my lead." He said with a smirk. "O-Okay…" Sasuke stepped back and Sakura step forward along with him. The Uchiha said, encouraging, "See, there you go….now to the side."

Eventually Sakura got better and better as they danced through the night. After that, Sasuke added some twists to the moves and Sakura followed her instincts. She twirled around on the dance floor and Sasuke pulled her back to him, making the Haruno place a hand on his chest to stop herself from colliding with him.

They looked deeply into each other's eyes and blushed a bit as the adrenaline left their bodies slowly. "That was nice….thank you, Sasuke, for teaching me…." She said, looking up at the stars.

"Well, I am not that good of a teacher unlike my mother….but thanks for the compliment….maybe Kaa-san can help you with the more advanced moves." Sasuke offered. Sakura turned to him and smiled, "Maybe I will take that offer sometime…."

Sasuke slowly smiled as Sakura's stomach grumbled a bit. "Looks like someone is hungry, come on, let's get us something to eat."

**Seito-** Seito walked with Ayame, both of them laughing and talking until someone bumped into them. "Hey, man, watch where you going?" Seito called out. The man with his girl turned and Ayame gasped in shock, "Tenchi…"

"So this is Tenchi?" Seito thought, "Good, I will remember his face when I kick his ass later…"

"Well, well, Ayame-chan…it seems that you have moved on as well. Say hi, Keiko-chan…"

Keiko was a dark-haired girl with hazel eyes and tan skin, she was wearing a golden kimono that made her eyes lit up. "Hello, Ayame…" she said. Seito helped Ayame up and could tell that she was a bit upset at the situation.

"And who are you, runt?" Tenchi asked.

"I am Seito Kamuya….so you are Tenchi and Keiko, huh?"

"Yes, I supposed that Ayame told you about our recent break-up…" Tenchi said with his arm around Keiko's waist. "Hmm, funny, there was no mention of that…considering you did cheat on her." Seito said sarcastically.

"Really? Ayame lied to you…."

Seito deadpanned, "She saw your ass screwing Keiko in the alleyway, idiot….next time, do it at the house. Come on, Ayame-chan….we better go." He took Ayame up and dusted her off before walking away until Tenchi chose to open his mouth.

"You should have let me fuck you when you had the chance, Ayame…." Big mistake, Tenchi, very big mistake. Seito whispered, "What did you say?" "I said…"

"No, I know what you said…but I can't believe you would suggest such a thing….besides probably after you had sex with her, you were going to dump her….am I correct, Tenchi?" Seito said, "You know, you are a real bastard…..it is no wonder why that guys like you give honest men a bad name…..always thinking with your pants, instead of your head."

"You little shit!" Tenchi said, "How dare you speak to me like that?"

"I dare because you not only broke a great woman's heart, but believe that women are just your playthings….are you going to do the same to Keiko-san as well, huh?" Seito replied in calm anger.

Tenchi chose to smirk, "I am the son of the councilman Oboro Takoro….I can do such things."

"Adultery and unfaithfulness is frowned upon….I am done with you….you are nothing that I thought you were." Seito said, "You are nothing, but a child…" Tenchi growled in anger and watched as Seito and Ayame walked away, he looked around and spied a bottle.

The idiot grabbed it and flung it at the walking couple, but Seito's senses caught the danger and then moved to unleash his hidden cane blade to cut the bottle in half. Tenchi caught the glare that Seito's eyes had and backed off.

"You are making this very hard….not to kick your ass right now…" Seito said in anger. "Don't make me do anything that you will regret…."

Tenchi said, "Come on…you brat!"

Seito set aside his cane and said, "No…we will settle this by a combat challenge….I prefer not to beat the crap out of you and go to the council under charges of assault. Since I am a ninja, I will give you a handicap….no hands."

**Battle Arena-** Seito and Tenchi faced each other in battle. Seito had his hands crossed and tucked tightly under his armpits. "Begin!" the referee said. Tenchi moved forward and punched Seito, but the Jinchuuriki moved backwards to avoid his punch and then jumped up to deliver a roundhouse kick.

Tenchi's head cracked to the side and Seito then sweep kicked him. Tenchi rolled away and circled Seito slowly, then Tenchi charged at him and Seito smirked as he jumped in the air and planted both of his feet into Tenchi's chest, launching him out of the ring.

"It is done…you have lost, now get lost and stay away from Ayame-chan or I will make sure that you are never have sex again." Seito said dangerously. He moved to go to Ayame and continued in the night while Tenchi was left in shame.

_**Hakureisaiga: Now it is done….next is the Chunin Exam Arc, finally got this damn thing done…**_


End file.
